A Mother's Love
by imajisaheartlandfan
Summary: AU- Donna Sabine quit the SRU force four years ago, intending on making a new life for herself and her daughter under the name Lisa Stillman and moves to Hudson to run her deceased father's horse breeding stud. She marries Jack Bartlett, and is happy with her life until someone she caught back when she was in the force comes and threatens someone she holds dear.
1. Prologue

**Hi Guys!**

**Here I am with a new story like I promised! After much profound thinking and typing, I am pleased to announce that this story is officially, completed, and had its final edit, waiting to be uploaded!**

**This is a crossover type story with Heartland and Flashpoint. There is no Heartland/Flashpoint crossover fandom, so I hope you guys won't mind my posting it here in Heartland. It also has my OC character I created, Jessica from Running From A Nightmare as Lisa's blood daughter in this story. With the exception that I brought her over to this story, it has no connection to Running From A Nightmare whatsoever. This story has a completely different storyline, I wanted to explore Lisa as being a cop after watching Jessica Steen play Donna Sabine in Flashpoint and hence this story was born.**

**This story is mainly about Lisa, and it stems from a closed chapter in her life before she moved to Hudson and married Jack (This is an AU type story, I tried to mix together the character of Donna Sabine from Flashpoint into Lisa) and something from her past that threatens the thing she holds most dear to her, her daughter.**

**Setting of this story- (Please remember this is an AU, so Lisa's background as written here is different from Heartland. I did this so that I could tie together the two characters Jessica Steen played, Lisa in Heartland and Donna Sabine in flashpoint) Four years previous, Lisa had been Donna Sabine. SRU team leader and former VICE officer. When she was reconnected with her daughter that she had thought was gone forever (She was told that her daughter had died not long after birth but it wasn't true. The doctor had kidnapped the child to sell her) she decided that she had had enough of the force and resigned. She felt it was too dangerous to stay in the force when she had an eight year old daughter to think about and so she had quit, changed her identity and moved to Hudson to run her father's stud farm upon his passing. Lisa met Jack (having lost her first husband, Jessie's father a long time before) and they married a bit over a year before this story happens. She didn't want to risk Jessie loosing her mother, and she didn't want to risk loosing her daughter if someone came after her for revenge.**

**However, her worst fear is about to happen...**

**(Please, do not hoard my house for my Whumping that is going to be the whole storyline of this story lol. I really wanted to write a side of Lisa we have never seen before, and combining Heartland and Flashpoint gives me that opportunity, I really love putting my characters through hard and tense situations lol)**

* * *

** Prologue **

_Drug Lord Released From Jail. _

Lisa placed the paper back on the counter, a shudder running up her spine as she looked at the picture on the page. The article was front page news, the headline and hot topic of the National newspaper. Her eyes read the write up urgently, almost as if she couldn't believe what she was reading. The man she had worked so hard to get behind bars with her team had been released. He was free. Her stomach in knots as she finished the article, she took a deep breath as she ran her hand over her head. He had sworn he would get revenge on the people who had put him behind bars, she had heard his threats when she'd placed the handcuffs on him and marched him to the prison van, and now she couldn't help but feel nervous and on edge. It was silly, to be worried about him when her identity was changed and she was no longer involved in the force. Getting him, busting the drug operation and gang he had going had been her last job before she had quit the SRU and the police force for good. She'd wanted out, wanted out of the craziness and danger of her job. Not only had she felt like it had been enough and time to change her career, she had an eight year old daughter to think about. Jessica, the girl she had told had died at birth, was alive after all. In busting a case of child abuse and neglect, she had found her and uncovered a dark secret that had been hidden long from her. _That the doctor had kidnapped her child and sold her. _She'd thought long and hard before making her decision about leaving the force and when her father had passed and she had inherited Fairfield it had been her ticket to leave and build a new life for both her and her daughter.

She looked down at the paper again, still not believing her eyes. How on earth did he even get out? How and why was he being released? It made her angry thinking of the hours she had worked, of the close calls her team had gone through to bring that man to justice and yet now he was free to walk the streets again. She shook her head in anger. It wasn't right, and it wasn't just. They had almost died, her and her partner in bringing the man in and yet the courts had decided he'd done enough time and had let him out on parole. She knew this guy, knew how he worked. She'd spent ages working undercover in the case when she had been working in that department, then had been forced to give it up when it had run dry. It was only by pure luck she'd been able to get him and his gang when she had been working with the SRU, and she thought it had been a fitting end to that chapter of her life. He'd been caught and locked away, but now he was free again. It wasn't right.

She glanced one last time at the paper, a sick disgust in her stomach as she felt her pocket vibrate. She pulled her phone out and hurried to answer it as she left Maggie's Dinner and headed to her car. She smiled, hearing the voice on the other end of the line. She hadn't heard that voice for quite some time, and couldn't remember when they had spoken last. It had to have been a few months before her wedding, and that had taken place over a year ago. She hadn't heard from him since, yet answered the call from her old partner with a touch of excitement in her voice. 'Hello Ed, haven't heard from you for a while. I thought you'd fallen off the face of the earth or something.'

'Hello Lisa.' Ed replied, glancing out the window of the SRU headquarters. 'or do I still call you Donna?'

She chuckled as she hopped in the car and turned the key in the ignition. 'Ed you know when I left the force I changed my name to protect my identity.'

'Yes, I do. I guess I still think of you as a Donna instead of a Lisa. Guess I'm still not used to the name change. ' He heard her chuckle again. 'How's that gorgeous daughter of yours and husband going?' He hoped she was with her, it would be one child they could tick off their list. He didn't want to alarm her though, it was just trying to rule out a couple of things that had happened in the past few days. 'Last time we spoke, you were in a frenzy trying to get her a dress for your wedding.'

'Jessie's doing great.' Lisa slowly backed out of her parking spot and onto the road as she placed her phone in its holder. 'She just turned twelve last week and we had a bit of a family get together for it. I honestly still can't believe I found her, after all those years. It's still almost like a dream.' She replied as she stopped at a red light. 'I missed her baby years, but I'm thankful that we found each other now. She utterly adores Jack, I couldn't ask for a better father for her. As for Jack, he's still busy running the ranch and such. He and Jess are out with the cattle today, rounding them up for the sale next week.'

He silently hoped she'd been with Lisa till they had figured out what was going on but if the girl was with her husband he hoped she would be okay. There wasn't any reason to make her worry unnecessarily. 'I'm still mad about missing your wedding, you know the team and I would have been there if we could. It was just really bad timing, we couldn't get away especially with Team Four going down at that time.'

'I know, don't feel bad about it Ed. Duty above everything else, I know how it is.' She waited for the traffic then crossed the street and turned onto the road back to Heartland. 'You will have to come visit sometime though, I think you'll be surprised how much Jessie's grown. You'd hardly recognise her now, she's nothing like the scared girl we rescued those years ago. She's really blossomed into a strong young woman.'

'I haven't seen her in over four years, I don't think she'd even remember me.'

'No, she does. She likes hearing stories about me working in the force, especially the one when that cat attacked you that time.'

Ed laughed. 'You told her that? I guess I'll have to set the record straight if I ever get to come visit you all.' He replied, then his tone grew more serious as he turned to the real nature of the call. 'Lisa, I guess you know by now that Kirk Connerland was released from prison.'

'Yes, I know about that.' She sighed. 'It's all over the newspapers and TV, everyone is talking about it.'

'I thought you would have but I just wanted to make sure.' He paused for a moment then continued. 'I guess what I'm trying to say is to watch your back. You played the biggest part in putting him behind bars, he's not going to easily forget you. The team wanted me to call and make sure that you knew. We all remember his threats about getting revenge, they wanted to make sure that you were in the loop.'

'I wouldn't expect any less of him.' She sighed again. 'Tell them I thank them for their concern, but I'm fine. I changed my identity and moved from Toronto for a reason.'

'Just be careful Lisa, that's all I'm saying. You know we'll always have your back no matter if your in the force or not.'

Lisa could appreciate that what he was saying was right. 'I know and it goes both ways Ed. Once a cop, always a cop.' She glanced at her phone as another call came in. 'I've got to go, Jack is trying to get through to me. Say hi to the team for me and tell them I'll get them back yet for that joke they gave me for my parting gift.'

'I will, and you say hi to your family too. Stay safe Lisa.'

'You too Ed. Bye.' She ended the call then quickly answered Jack's. 'Jack, hi.'

'Lisa-'

She caught onto something in his tone that sent shivers up her spine. 'Jack, what is it? What's wrong?'

'Jessie's gone missing.'

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, I know its kinda short and a lil boring but I needed to write in how Lisa/Donna were connected for the story to flow. This is just the beginning, giving you all the base for everything to come. The real storyline (expanding on the last sentence) will start in the next chapter and build up until chapter 7-8 where it all comes to a climax, then slow down in chapter 9 as we reach the end. (Chapter 9 is the last chapter)**

**Anyway, drop me a review. I'd love to know what you guys thought of this first chapter. I hope that this story will be as well received as my Running From A Nightmare story (which I will continue to upload aswell) I have put a lot of effort and thought into this story. Also, I just love whumping Lisa lol (I'm mean, I know. I think you have all kinda gathered that by now)**

**I hope that I have stayed true to the characters from Flashpoint (I've only seen a few episodes, just the ones with Jessica Steen in them) I have done my best with what I have seen and I hope you will all like the result. If you've never watched Flashpoint, it won't matter. Its not vital to this story, its pretty well a Heartland fic, just with Lisa running around with a gun and a bunch of cops (something I have NEVER read on here lol) but I did enjoy writing it and I'm excited to share with you all the roller-coaster we are about to ride on!**

**Till next time, I'll leave you all wondering...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! **

**I am sooooo happy how well this story has been accepted by this fandom! Thank you all so much for your reviews and support, it means a lot to me! **

**This story is only 10 chapters long, so it is kinda a short story. Unfortunately, I wont have a huge giant backstory for Lisa/Donna since this story needs to be kept moving due to the nature of the storyline. I will mention things from her past, but I can't go in-depth since I wanted to keep the storyline on one track, building to the climax.**

**This is a nice, long chapter to introduce everyone to the storyline. This is the longest chapter of the story, the rest are aprox 2.5k words long.**

**I intend to upload this story every four days, alternating between this story and Running's From A Nightmare, so that means a new chapter every two days!**

**In answer to a review left by a guest, yes, Jack is aware of her previous career. He understands why Lisa left the force, ect, but Lisa hasn't really said much about the jobs she had to work on. Lisa tends to bottle her emotions up, and she doesnt really reveal them to Jack. Its not because she doesnt trust him, it's her way of dealing with things. (I know for a fact that police officers, firefighters ect don't always get the help they need with dealing with the mental strain from their jobs. A friend of my mothers used to be an ambo and he had a mental breakdown from things he saw in his work.) Jack respects that, he doesn't press Lisa into talking about her past. He just makes sure he's there to listen when she needs to talk.**

**Anyway, that is a bit more information about the setting of this story and the history of Lisa behind it.**

**Also, if i get police protocol wrongs, I apologise in advance. This is purely a work of fiction, so I have taken the liberty of writing how I feel it should be. I hope I have tried to make it realistic, and for the purpose of this story, Lisa is re-instaited to be able to help find her daughter. I know this probably would not be allowed in real life, so please excuse me taking this liberty.**

**Enough said, jump right in and I hope you all enjoy this story! It's going to be a wild ride!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'Jessie's missing?' She repeated, a horrible feeling landing in her stomach. She quickly pushed it aside, switching into her police composure without even thinking. 'Talk to me Jack. What happened?'

'You know that we were to go get the cattle today.'

'Yes Jack, I do. That's why Jessie was staying the night there instead of coming with me to Fairfield.'

'She went to bed late working on a project and so I thought I'd let her sleep in. I went up just now to get her up, but she's not here.' He looked around the girls room as he spoke. 'She isn't anywhere else, I haven't seen her. I don't know where she is.'

Lisa forced her voice to sound normal as she replied. 'She might have gone out on an early ride. You know she likes taking Star out early. We don't want to jump to conclusions just yet. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation as to where she is.' She glanced at her speedometer as she sped up a little to sit on the speed limit. 'I'm not far away, go check the barn and see if Star is missing. I'll meet you there. Amy and Mallory haven't seen her?'

'No, and they're off at school already. I'll ask Ty and Caleb if they've seen her. Lou left early this morning to work at the dude ranch so she wouldn't have seen her. She normally leaves a note though if she's going out, but there was nothing and it's nine in the morning. She should have been back by now if she had gone out.''

'Alright, you go ask them. I won't be long.' She glanced at her watch, figuring out how far she was from the ranch. 'Don't get in a panic Jack, I'm sure Jess is fine. She's a smart girl, she probably just got busy drawing somewhere or something. You know what she's like.'

'Yeah, I hope your right. See you soon.'

'Bye.' She ended the call as she took a deep breath. Was it just her imagination running away with her or was there a coincidence that the same time her daughter went missing coincided with a criminal being released? He'd been released the day previous, and Hudson in reality wasn't all that far from Toronto if one took a plane. She shook her head. No, there was a different explanation for her disappearance. It was just her mind playing tricks on her. There was no way he could have found her, or the girl. He wouldn't even have known she had a daughter, Jessie was safe. There was no need to worry. Still, there was a feeling deep inside her saying something was wrong and it wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.

Slowing the car to cross the cattle grid, she headed up the drive to the ranch house and parked at the fence. Turning the engine off, she grabbed the keys out and her phone as she stepped out of the car. Jack was already coming over to her as she walked around the back to head over to the barn. 'Anything?'

'Star is in his stall and her tack is still on the rack.' He answered as he joined her. 'No other horses are gone either, I checked and they're all accounted for.'

'And Caleb and Ty?'

'I rang them, they're up on the range with the cattle already. They haven't seen her.'

The sickening feeling in her stomach only got worse as they headed back to the barn. Star snorted as she walked over to him, nudging her with his nose as she gave the palomino a pat. Ever the cop, her mind worked on finding answers without a second thought. All the time spent in the force, it permanently had stayed with her, causing her to react to situations with the training and experience that had been drilled into her. 'Alright, let's not get carried away. She's probably gone for a walk. Let's saddle up and go see if we can find her.'

Jack looked at Lisa, wondering why on earth she wasn't panicking right now. 'How on earth can you stay so calm Lisa? This is your daughter we're talking about, my step-daughter and yet your acting like she's just another civilian you would have come across in your time as a cop.'

It was true, she was but it was because if she didn't she knew she would break down and it wouldn't help the issue at all. 'Jack, I'm not jumping to conclusions. That's all I'm doing. As a cop, we're taught to examine the evidence before making a verdict and so far, there is absolutely nothing saying that she's gone missing or anything. We both know she goes for walks when she needs quiet time, something has probably been stressing her out. I know she is worried about that assignment for her distance education that she has to do. She's probably gone for a walk to clear her mind and forgotten what the time is. Have you tried ringing her?'

'Yes.' Jack replied, grabbing the tack for his gelding as Lisa started tacking up her palomino mare. 'No answer. You know the signal isn't great around here.'

'I'll try ringing her then. Maybe she's upset with you and doesn't want to talk. She mentioned last night that she was disappointed you forgot about her piano recital.'

'For Gods sake Lisa, I apologised for that!' He snapped as he did up the cinch up on the saddle. 'Sorry Lis, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just worried. It's not like her to go off without saying something.'

'No, I know Jack.' She grabbed her mares reins as she ran her hand over her neck and led her outside of the barn. 'I know.' She grabbed her phone from her pocket, dialing her daughter as she waited for him to finish tacking Paint. _Please answer Jessie. _She inwardly begged as she listened to the phone ring then sighed as she reached her answering machine. 'Jess, it's Mom. Call me when you get this message.' She sighed as she ended the call then looked at Jack. 'No answer.'

Jack led Paint from the barn, stopping him beside her horse as he placed the reins over the horses neck. 'Let's check the pond. She normally heads down there.'

'Alright, then we'll check out the Grove where the blackberries grow.' She mounted the mare, patting her neck as Jack got on Paint. Nudging Sunny with her heels, she followed Jack as they headed to the pond. 'I had a call from Ed this morning, my old work colleague.'

'Oh? What did he want?'

'Just checking up on me. I invited him to come visit sometime. Jessie really liked him back in the day.' She omitted the fact that he'd been ringing about the criminal she had helped place behind bars. 'The team still feels bad they couldn't make it to the wedding.'

'Do you miss being a cop?'

She was a little taken aback by his question. 'No. Why would you ask that?'

'I mean, I've never seen you like this before. Acting and thinking like a cop. If I didn't know better, I would think that you were still in the force.'

'You might leave the force, but the force never leaves you. I mean, after all the years I spent in there, working undercover and then SRU some habits die hard. I'm sorry if I'm annoying you by acting like this. It's just my nature, I just revert to police mode whenever something arises.'

'No, it doesn't annoy me Lisa.' He nudged his horse into a canter as she urged her mare to catch up to him. 'I see how well you did your job in the way that you do everything. You must have been quite something in the day.'

Lisa chuckled. 'I was the best the undercover department had till I decided I wanted a change of pace. Probably not the best decision I ever made, but I enjoyed my time in the SRU, even if it was more dangerous than my first placement.' She glanced around the pond as she slowed her mare, looking for the girl. She sighed as she pulled Sunny to a stop, patting the mares neck as she ducked her head to graze. 'Doesn't like like she's here.'

'No.' Jack looked around, trying to see if Jessica was hiding anywhere. 'Jessie? Jessie?' He waited as his voice echoed back, but there was no reply. He looked at Lisa. 'Head to the Grove?'

'Yep.' She nudged the mare with her heels, the feeling getting stronger inside her that something was wrong. Patting Sunny with her free hand, she glanced around the trail as they rode towards the Grove. There was no sign of the girl on the trail. Her uneasy feeling that something was amiss wasn't going away. It kept getting stronger every stride her mare took closer to the Grove. 'It doesn't look like she's around here.'

'No, it doesn't.' He pulled Paint up with a worried glance at Lisa. 'She wouldn't have gone any further than this on foot, she would have taken a horse. I'm going to ring Lou, maybe Jess went down to the Dude Ranch.'

'Alright, I'll take a look around while you do.' Lifting the mares reins, she guided the horse through the trees, looking for any sign of the girl. She called her name, Jessie's name getting repeated back to her with an echo but the girl didn't call back. Bringing the mare to a halt again, she sighed worriedly as she looked around the trees. 'Jessie? Jessie!' Still, there was no answer. She grabbed her phone from her pocket, dialing her head groom at the stables. 'Linda, hi. I'm wondering if you've seen Jessie. Not since yesterday? Okay, thanks Linda. Bye.'

She looked at the phone, the wallpaper a picture of the three of them, Jessie, Jack and herself. The feeling was getting stronger, something was wrong yet she forced herself to remain calm and level headed. It wouldn't do her any good if she lost it. The feeling of a connection between the drug lord and her disappearance came over her again, this time she thought about it a little longer before dismissing it. She didn't want to speculate when there was no evidence. There had to be a simple explanation as to where the girl was. She was upset with Jack the night before, maybe she had gone off somewhere to take a break. She did do that on the odd occasion if the family had been fighting or something like the sort, she couldn't handle conflict. It brought back memories for her, the yelling if it came to that. If yelling was involved, mainly it was between Jack and Tim and when that happened Jessie would get as far away as possible from them. Looking at her phone again, she called the girls phone again. There was no answer, it went straight to message bank. She was about to end the call, but decided to leave her another message. 'Jessie, it's me honey. Please call me sweetheart, I'm worried about you. Did you and Jack have an argument? Are you ignoring me? Have I done something to upset you? Please, call me back.'

She ended the call, putting the phone back into her pocket. Patting the mare, she picked up the reins and turned her back in the direction of Jack. Jack was waiting for her as she came from the trees back onto the path. 'Is she at the Dude Ranch?'

Jack shook his head. 'Lou hasn't seen her. She is going to keep an eye out for her though.' He glanced around the Grove again. 'What do we do now?'

'We head back to the house. Maybe she's turned up there.' She nudged the palomino into a canter and they headed back in the direction of the ranch house. 'If she's not, we start looking for anything out of the ordinary.'

'What are you getting at Lisa?'

'She might have run off on foot, we didn't go through her drawers to see if she had taken any clothes.' She looked around the scenery as the horses cantered back to the house but didn't see any sign of the girl. 'We can report her as missing to the police but they'll do nothing till she's been missing for at least twenty-four hours. Let's hope she's back at the house.'

Jack glanced at Lisa, getting the feeling that there was something she wasn't telling him but he knew better than to ask her about it. When she got into one of her down days, it was best not to rock the boat and her body language was speaking loud and clear not to ask questions. He knew she still had things she had to work through from being in the force, it had been hard and it had taken a toll on her. The jobs she had had to do, she had never said too much really but he could see that it affected her sometimes. One of those moments was right now. Her face was set in a hard, stern look and her body language was one of being focused. Her mind was working like she was on a job and she wasn't going to be distracted. When she was like this, the best thing to do was to try and help her with what she was doing. 'Lisa, what can I do?'

'Nothing Jack, we just need to look for answers. Anything, something that might have hinted as to why she's disappeared.' She replied, glancing around again. 'She didn't say anything to you, anything about her feelings or something that might connect with her disappearing?'

'No, no I don't think so.' He thought about it for a few moments, then it came to him. 'She did say a few days ago that she felt like someone was watching her, following her.'

A cold fear gripped her heart. 'When did she say this?'

'About two weeks ago, she brushed it off as her imagination.' He looked at Lisa. 'You don't think someone has kidnapped her, do you? What reason would they have?'

_A million reasons if their goal is to get to me by using her. _She thought. Her heart began to pound a little faster, but she forced herself to remain calm and collected. There was no reason to believe something like that had actually happened. 'Let's not jump straight to that, we've got no evidence of something like that.' She urged the mare on faster however, Paint pounding alongside her to keep up. 'Why didn't she tell me? This is the first time I have heard of that.'

'She didn't tell you?' He glanced at her then turned his attention back to the trail. 'I have no idea. I thought she would have mentioned it to you.'

'She didn't.' Lisa pulled the mare to a stop at the fence, hurriedly dismounting and throwing her reins over the fence. 'I'm going to go see if there's something we missed in her room. I want you to look out here for tyre tracks, foot prints, anything that is out of the ordinary.'

'Right.' He dismounted, tying Paint next to the mare. 'I'll try ringing her again as well.'

She nodded as she quickly headed up the path and into the house, the door slamming as she hurried through. Taking the stairs two at a time, she was at the top of the stairs in no time at all and at the girls door. Opening the door, she glanced around the girls room again for clues, looking for any little thing that was out of the ordinary. The girls bed wasn't made, that was something Jessie was always sure to do. She never left her room in a mess. She looked around again, her eyes landing on the girls laptop. Quickly she went over to her desk and turned it on, looking for anything that might give her an answer. She clicked on the girls history of the programs she used on the laptop and found that she had uploaded photos from her phone a couple days before. She flicked through them, looking for anything. It was just photos and of her and Star, Lisa and her, Jack and her, jumping Star in the arena- _Wait a minute_. She went back to the previous photo, having seen something suspicious in the corner of the picture. There was something there, it looked like a black car. She zoomed in, trying to make out what it was. It was a car, parked on the side of the road.

She bookmarked the photo, going through all of the other pictures with a close eye. Another few photos later and the car appeared in the background again. She looked at the date stamp. It was two days after the first time she'd seen it. She bookmarked it too, then went on to the next. Flicking through the photos, she found another three with the black car in the background and all on different days. Her heart skipped a beat. _Someone had been watching them. _She printed out the photos, her stomach churning nervously. She wasn't ready to accept that the girl had been kidnapped yet, but it was starting to look more and more like she had been. Her feeling about the connection between the drug lord and Jessie came back and this time she didn't make it go away. Fear gripped her heart. She knew what he was like, what he was capable of doing. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to think and not panic. She needed more evidence to suggest a kidnapping and five photos with a vehicle in it weren't going to be enough.

She closed the laptop, turning to look at the room again. There had to be something, something she was missing. Her eyes searched, looking for any little thing that was out of place till her eyes landed on the girls door frame. She hurried over to it, running her fingers over the dark patch on the arcachrave then wet her finger and touched it again. It was red when she pulled it away. _Blood. _Her heart skipped another beat as she pulled her phone from her pocket and took a photo. Something had happened for there to be blood on the door frame and it was quite a large stain, about half the size of her palm. It blended in with the colour of the wood hench why she hadn't seen it before but now it was as plain as day. She took a step back, looking at it from a different angle. From where the blood was, it looked like she was being carried for it to be at that height. Someone had been in her room and had snatched her from _under their noses. _

She looked at the floor, looking for more blood stains. There, another couple on a stair a couple steps down from her door. She took another photo, and another as she saw more blood drops blended into the carpet. She followed it down, looking for more blood on the floor boards as she headed into the kitchen. There was another couple of drops on the rug at the door, if she hadn't been looking for them she'd never have noticed it. She headed out side, looking for more clues. Another blood drop on the grass near the side walk then a boot imprint that she didn't recognise confirmed her suspicion. _Jessie had been kidnapped. _

'Jack!' She called out, getting his attention as he walked over from the barn. She hurried over to him. 'Did you hear anything last night? Anyone coming in or out of the house?'

Jack looked at her, frowning. 'At about three I did. I just thought it was Ty getting a drink from the kitchen sink, it sounded too heavy to be one of the girls. Why?'

'Jessie hasn't run off, she's been kidnapped. You said she felt someone was watching her, well take a look at this.' She showed him the pictures she'd printed out. 'And there's blood on her door post and a trail of blood drops leading out of the house. Someone kidnapped her from her bed.'

'Oh God.' Jack looked at Lisa as the realization hit him. 'I'm so sorry Lis, you left her in my care and I-'

'Its not your fault Jack.' _It's mine. _She thought as she grabbed her phone from her pocket. 'I'm calling the cops. We've got to find her.'

* * *

'So, you spoke to Lisa?' Greg asked as he and Ed walked to the briefing room for another meeting with the team. 'Jessie was with her?'

'No, she's with her husband.' He replied, using his pass card to open the door. 'But I think we need to tell her what is going on.'

'We don't know yet what is going on, we're still trying to figure that out ourselves.'

'For the last week, children of police officers who were a part of arresting Kirk Connerland and his gang are going missing and being found dead. The last victim was the child of one of the detectives that worked with Lisa in undercover. We have that much to go off to justify putting Lisa and her daughter somewhere safe till we catch who is behind this.'

Greg nodded as they entered the briefing room, the rest of the team already present. 'We'll discuss getting something in place for Lisa later, after we finish here.' He said to Ed as he took a seat. 'Alright team-'

'Sargent, there's been another child go missing.'

Greg stopped as his headset crackled into life. 'What have you got Winnie?'

'A mother called into the Calgary headquarters.' She looked at her screen in front of her, relaying the message. 'Her daughter she suspects was kidnapped last night from her home and the police there were wondering if there is any relation between her disappearance and the disappearance of the children of police officers they'd been on alert about.'

A sinking feeling went through him as he began piecing it together. 'Is the missing girl a daughter of a cop?'

'Yes, one that quit the force a few years back. Her name is Jessica Bartlett, mother is Lisa Bartlett.'

'Not Jessie too.' He groaned. 'Have you still got the Calgary headquarters on the line?'

'Yes.'

'Can you get them to connect me through to Lisa? She used to work here.'

'Right, connecting through now.'

Greg looked up at the team as they looked at him, having heard the conversation through their headsets. He was going to say something to them when his headset crackled back to life, Winnie having connected him with the caller.

'Okay, she's on the line.'

'Lisa, it's Sergeant Greg Parker here.'

'Sergeant.' Lisa replied as her hand holding the phone shook. Jack placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. 'Jessie's gone missing.'

'I know Lisa, I know.' He could hear the emotion in her voice. 'Tell me what happened.'

'Jessie stayed with Jack last night instead of coming with me to Fairfield since she was supposed to be working here today. Jack went to get her out of bed about an hour ago and she wasn't there.'

'Keep going Lisa.' He could hear her voice shaking as she tried to explain what had happened and he gently prompted her to continue. 'you're doing great.'

She took a deep breath before continuing, trying to retain her composure. It would only make her look weak and fragile if she broke down, and after working those all those years as a cop, she wasn't about to let her emotions get the better of her. 'We looked everywhere for her, in case she had gone out for a ride or a walk or something but we couldn't find her. When I went back to her room, I noticed blood on the door frame and more blood leading to the front door and out the drive. There were male footprints too near the blood.' She paused for a moment, her emotions in check as she relayed the message like she was out on a call with the team. 'Jessie told Jack she felt like someone had been watching her, following her and there was a car hanging around here the last couple of weeks.'

Ed looked at Greg. 'We need to tell her.'

Greg nodded, knowing that for her safety and the rest of her family she needed to know and be put somewhere safe till they caught who was behind it. 'Lisa, are you with Jack at the moment?'

'Yes.'

'Okay, I want both of you to go wait inside your house and I'm going to call some folks to take you somewhere where you'll be safe.'

'What's going on Sargent? Do you know something that's saying I'm in danger?'

'Lisa, I want to make sure that you and the family are somewhere safe. We have reason to believe that Jessie's disappearance is connected with a case we have been working on here involving children of police officers being targeted.'

Lisa sighed as she composed herself again. 'All those years as a cop, it could be anyone trying to get back at me by taking Jessie.'

'We have suspects, and we're doing the best we can on our end to solve this case but it would be best if you went somewhere safe. We don't know who will be targeted next and it won't help if it's you.'

'Sargent, I'm not going to run and hide with my tail between my legs. If someone has my daughter and it's a result of my years in the force then I'm going to be there to get her back.' She replied strongly and with a hint of her old determination and grit that had gotten her to where she had been in the force in the first place. 'I want to find her. She's my daughter Sargent. I can't sit by and do nothing.'

Greg sighed. 'Lisa, I know you want to find your daughter but we need to think of your safety too.'

'I don't care about me, you know I am more than capable of looking after myself. What can I do?'

'Have the police showed up at your house yet?'

'No, not yet. There's only a couple general duties assigned to Hudson, there is basically no force here.'

'Alright, I'm going to find out if there is anyone in Calgary who can come to you. Winnie, can you put her on hold and transfer me to the headquarters?'

'Transfering now.'

Jules looked at Sam as the Sargent began speaking with the police in Calgary. 'I really hope that they don't find her like the others. We're always so damn late.'

'I know.' He knew that she was referring to the girl they had found yesterday, murdered in an old warehouse. They'd been too late to help her, and they still weren't any closer to finding out who was behind it all. They had suspects of course and they had a feeling that Kirk Connerland was behind it, but they all swore black and blue they had nothing to do with it. There was no evidence, and all the suspects had air-tight alibis. 'But how on earth did they know about her? Donna changed her name and everything when she left the force and moved to Hudson.'

'Criminals always manage to get their information somewhere.' Ed replied grimly. 'I hoped she would be safe, spared what has happened but I guess it's not to be.'

'Lisa's going to feel awful that her former job put her daughter in such danger.' Jules added as the Sargent finished his call to Calgary. 'What did they say?'

'They're SRU teams are tied up with a bank robbery and hostage situation. They haven't got anyone to send to Hudson.' He thought for a moment, trying to think of a solution for the predicament that daunted them. Their leads in Toronto had dried up, there was nothing more they could do then they already were but one of their own had her daughter taken. It wasn't like they could just sit back and do nothing. They hadn't managed to catch the guys in Toronto, but if they were willing to go all the way to Hudson to get one of the children of the cops- It made him sick to his stomach. Already six children had been found murdered, all under the age of sixteen and a stop had to be put to it. There was no way he was going to let Jessie be the seventh if there was any way possible. 'Winnie, put me through to the inspector. I'm going to see what he thinks about this.'

'Alright, connecting you through now.'

'Inspector, this is Sargent Greg Parker-'

'We should go there.' Jules exclaimed as the Sargent spoke with his superior. 'Lisa is one of us, regardless that she left the force she is always one of us. She always had our backs when she worked with us, and Team Three. Her daughter means everything to her, we can't sit here and do nothing. If Calgary can't send someone, we should go.'

'If only it were that simple.' Spike interrupted. 'But it's a four hour plane flight from here to Calgary and by the time we got there-' His voice trailed off.

'Well it's better than sitting around here waiting for them to strike again. There is nothing we can do here, but we could try and save Jessie from the same fate as the other children.'

'Thank you Inspector.' Greg finished his call with his superior, turning back to the team. 'Right, the Inspector has given permission for us to go to Hudson and see if we can find her since we're at a dead end with trying to solve it on this end. Go get your gear, we're going to the airport. Winnie, put Lisa back on.' The team nodded as they exited the briefing room and he waited for Lisa to come back on. 'Lisa, I spoke with the Calgary headquarters and they're tied up with a bank robbery. I've just gotten off from talking to my superior and he's given the go ahead to come and try to solve this at your end. The other teams here are covering for us, we'll be there soon.'

'Its a four hour flight Sergeant, Jessie could be dead by then.' Lisa replied bluntly, her tone back to the one she used in her days of working on the team but her emotions were threatening to take over her again. 'What am I to do in the meantime? Just sit around waiting for her body to turn up?'

'Lisa, I know it's hard right now but you need to stay calm and do what you do. You know what to do in a case like this, you just need to keep a level head and think. You want to help your daughter, you have got to keep it together. I am sure you know this, you don't need me telling you. You just need to find it in yourself if there is to be any hope of getting her back.'

'I know.' She replied, forcing herself back into cop mode. 'Tell me what you want me to do.'

'Make sure that the rest of your family is safe, we don't know if they're going to be targeted but it's better to be safe. Are there any other children besides Jessie?'

'Jack's granddaughter and another kid who is staying with us. They're both at school.'

'Alright, find out if they're still there and get them to a safe house. I'm going to contact the Hudson and Calgary police and let them know you've been deputised and assigned to work on this case so you have the rights to do so. Jack should probably go with them too, and any other family members who might be a target.'

'Right. I understand.' She nodded. 'I'm on it.'

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, setting the scene for the storyline that is to take place. Till next time, drop me a review and if you have any questions I will do my best to answer them. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! **

**I want to thank everyone who has dropped me a review, your support and feedback is most greatly appreciated! I love reading your reviews and hearing your comments and thoughts about what is taking place in the story I am creating.**

**In response to TheRealTC, haha this story would be nothing without Team One. Even though Donna in the TV show wasn't with them for too long in the force, I'd like to imagine that they'd always have her back and be there when she needed them. (It was kind of shown on the show, but I'm expanding it in this story) I really had fun figuring out how to fit them in, and especially with the distance from Toronto to Hudson... I hope you'll all forgive me for taking the liberty of their plane flight lol, I did my research and the page I found said it was approx 4 hours to get from Toronto to Calgary and we know Hudson is supposed to be around an hour or so away.. So, in real life I don't think that this situation would happen, but this is fiction... **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Lisa looked at her watch again, sitting in the driver's seat of the SRU vehicle waiting for Team One's plane to arrive. _Come on. _She pleaded in her thoughts as she looked at the time. Five hours. Five hours had passed since they had discovered that the girl had been kidnapped. Five hours seemed like an eternity, and every minute that passed was one less minute they had to find her. The girl could already be dead for all she knew, but she forced herself not to think of the possibility of that occurring. They were going to find her, they were going to find her. She reassured herself, looking at her watch again.

Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she would be back in the driver's seat of an SRU vehicle, but yet, here she was. She'd been reinstated at the request of the Comminishor for the case, something that she hadn't thought would even be possible but in the light of the situation in other children going missing, Jessie's disappearance could prove to be the key in stopping any more. That was, if they found her before it was too late for her. Sitting back in the driver's seat, wearing the SRU uniform and her pistol on her hip, it almost felt unreal to her. She had never expected that she would be part of the force again, even if it was only for the job of getting her daughter back and stopping the people responsible for her disappearance once and for good. She glanced at her watch again, only two minutes had ticked by since she had last checked it. _Oh, come on. _

She checked the message she had been sent by the Sargent, telling her of their flight time and their expected arrival. They weren't far away now, due to land in about fifteen minutes. They had been communicating while the team was in the air, trying to piece together anything that could pin-point a lead on where Jessie was and who had taken her. So far, there hadn't been anything significant.

She glanced around her at the busy Calgary airport, watching the sky anxiously for the first sight of the plane. Even when they did arrive, they had an hour drive back to Hudson before they could be on the scene, and before they did that they had to pick up another two vehicles from the police department. Their SRU team was still occupied with the bank robbery, and they had been assigned the extra vehicles that they weren't using to assist with their search. She was glad that the team were on their way, if she had been relying on the Calgary police to find her daughter there would be no chance of finding her alive. The radio crackled again, a Sergeant giving the dispatch officer another update on how the situation was going. They were still trying to negotiate with the hostage-taker, and from what it sounded like it was going to be a long evening for their team.

Her phone vibrated and she pulled it from her pocket, receiving a text from Jack. _How's it going? _

_Still waiting for them to arrive. Hoping that it's not too late. _She replied, her fingers texting ferociously as she wrote the message then hit the send button. A few moments and her phone vibrated again. _I believe in you Lisa, just believe in yourself. You know what you are doing, if anyone can find her you can. You and your team. Stay safe Sweetheart, I'll be waiting for you. I love you. _

_I love you too. _She replied back, then placed the phone back in her pocket and she sighed. He might have faith in her, but was it really going to be enough? A sliver of doubt entered her mind and she quickly forced it away. No. She would not think her daughter dead until they found proof otherwise. She was out there, out there something and in criminal hands. She was waiting for her, she could feel it. She knew that she would be coming for her, wouldn't rest until she had found her and they'd been reunited. A shiver ran up her spine thinking of the kind of people who had kidnapped her. As a rule of thumb, most kidnappers raped their captives and either let them go or killed them if they weren't stopped in time. She gripped the steering wheel, forcing herself to not think of that. All she needed to do was focus on the girl and finding her. Whatever she had been through, they would work through together later. Right now though, they had to find her.

The sound of a plane coming into land caught her attention and she looked at her watch as the plane touched down. For once, the flight from Toronto to Calgary was on time. She grabbed the keys from the ignition as she hopped out of the van and locked the door behind her then made her way over to the building. People glanced at her as she hurried through the crowd to the gate that she was to meet the team at but she didn't care. She stopped as she reached her destination, glancing through the passengers coming through the doors for the team. There, she caught sight of them coming in, carrying their equipment in their bags. She hurried over to them. 'About time you guys showed up. Come on, I've got the van waiting outside.'

Greg looked at her as they followed her out of the building, noting the determination written on her face. 'Have you found anything else out?'

'Nothing that I haven't already told you.' She grabbed the key from her pocket, unlocking the van so they could put their equipment in. 'To save time, we'll do a proper debrief in the car on the way to the station to pick up the other two vehicles.' The team quickly climbed in and she hopped into the driver's seat as she put the key in the ignition. 'Jessie has been missing since some time last night. The last time anyone say or spoke with her was about eleven PM, and a witness (she was referring to Jack, however since it was an official debrief she referred to him as a witness and not by name) said he heard someone enter the house about three in the morning. Going off that time, she's been missing for nearly twelve hours already.' She checked both ways for traffic as she pulled onto the freeway then continued. 'A search is in progress on the plates of the car in the photographs, but it's taking some time to hear anything back. The cops here are preoccupied with the bank robbery and hostage situation.'

'Do you know if Jessie has a phone on her?' Spike asked as he grabbed his laptop up to try and find a GPS signal on the girls phone.

'It wasn't in the house, I've been calling it all day but it keeps going to message bank. I think if she's got her phone on her its turned off, or she's somewhere out of cell range.'

'That's going to make it a bit harder to track her down.' He murmured, checking her cell-phone history. 'Your right, it was turned off at eleven seventeen last night. Last known location, Heartland.'

'She's not supposed to have her phone in her room.' She checked her speed as she kept up with the rest of the traffic on the freeway. 'She probably hid it on herself, she's done that before. I know it wasn't in her room. I looked everywhere for it.'

'Well, for once breaking the rules might be her only saving grace.' Ed replied. 'Jessie is a smart girl Lisa, she'll try and make contact with us if she has her phone on her. She'll wait until its safe.'

'I know Ed, it's just not knowing if she's okay or not.' Her hands shook slightly as she gripped the steering wheel, forcing herself to keep it together. 'Every minute that passes is a minute less we have to find her. You know that as well as I do.'

Ed nodded, trying to think of something to say that would reassure her but it was common knowledge that the longer it took to find a missing child, the less chance they had of finding her alive. There was nothing he could think of to say that would make her feel better. Heck, he didn't even know how she was keeping it together so well. He knew that if it had been his son or daughter, he wouldn't have been able to keep it together at all. He took a glance at her, her face was set with determination as she focused on the road. Goodness only knew the thoughts racing through her head, and he remembered the conversation she'd had with him when she'd resigned from the force. _I don't want my job to endanger my daughter. _She'd said. _I can't risk something happening to me and leaving Jessie without any family at all and I can't risk someone coming after me or getting Jessie. I couldn't live with myself._

He could see in her determination, in her eyes that those were the thoughts racing through her mind that very moment. 'Lisa, it is not your fault that Jessie has been kidnapped.'

'This is why I left the force Ed.' Her voice wavered slightly, but she quickly regained her composure. 'To protect her from something like this happening. I thought if I left, she'd be safe. I changed my name, changed hers, moved States away and someone still found me and her.'

'I think I've got a connection.' Sam spoke up from the back of the van, having been on his phone to Parole officer who was his friend in Toronto. 'Kirk Connerland hasn't reported in at the station today.'

Greg spoke up quickly. 'Get someone onto that, get them to check out his house and find out from neighbours if he's gone anywhere. We're not taking any chances.'

'Right boss.'

'Spike, you start searching for connections he might have here in Calgary and around Hudson. See if you can find anything that might lead us to Jessie.'

'On it boss.'

Lisa's mouth was in a tight line as she heard Greg confirming what she had already suspected herself. That Kirk was behind her daughter's disappearance, especially since he had vowed that he was going to get revenge on her. What better way then to do that by killing her daughter? 'You better get someone to check the airports, see if he's hopped on a plane. It's the only way he'd get to Hudson in a reasonable amount of time since his disappearance.'

'Getting that organised too.' Spike replied, typing hurriedly into his laptop. 'Who's the dispatch around here?'

'Kira Marlowe. The dispatch channel around here is 144.4.' She slowed the vehicle as she exited the freeway and onto the street to the Police headquarters. Spike had already changed his headset to the dispatch channel and was talking to Kira already, trying to get any information on Kirk Connerland. She glanced back, wondering what her place in things was going to be since she was an extra person on the team. 'How are we going to do this Sargent? Who are you going to pair me up with? We've only got three cars too'

'Your staying with Ed and I, Sam and Jules they'll go in one and the rest can go in the other.' He glanced at his phone as a call from Winnie came through and he quickly answered it. 'Let's hope she's found something. Winnie-'

Lisa turned the van into the drive of the station, pulling up in an empty SRU parking spot in the basement. 'Okay, so the station has three vehicles spare so Wordy, Spike and Lou, your in that one.' She nodded to the one on the left of her. 'Sam, Jules, your in the other one.' She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply as the team dispersed into the other vehicles with their gear.

Greg looked at Lisa as he got off the phone and placed a hand on her shoulder. 'How about I drive?'

She nodded, knowing that she really wasn't in the right frame of mind to be behind the wheel. 'Thanks. What did Winnie say?'

'Kirk was spotted at the Toronto airport about two hours ago, so we have a head-start on him by two hours.' He replied as he and Lisa got out to swap seats. 'She's trying to piece together connections here on her end as well but so far nothing is coming up.'

'Has she tried looking up Norman Bell? He's a half brother of Kirk's.'

'Did you copy that Spike?'

'Yep.' He replied as he put the name into his laptop. 'I'm checking up on him now.'

Greg handed his phone to Lisa. 'Text Winnie and get her to look him up on her end too.'

Lisa nodded as Greg reversed the car back out of its parking spot and took the lead as they filtered back out of the police station onto the street again. 'Right, I've asked her to check him up.'

'Boss, I think I've got something.'

'Go on Spike.'

'Well, it appears that Norman Bell is related to Kirk Connerland, they are half brothers like Lisa said but he's a cop here in Calgary.' Spike relayed the message as he looked at the screen. 'He's on a leave of absence at the moment due to allegations of misconduct.'

'Anything else on him?'

'It appears he was transferred from Toronto about four years ago, at the request of Inspector Marks due to a conflict of interest.' He searched through the records for anything else that might show a connection with his half brother. 'There's a note here about some drugs going missing in his possession that were to be given to evidence, however it was dropped on further investigation.'

'Have we got an address for him?'

'Yes. 12 Hampshire Court.'

'I think a visit might be in order. We'll see if he has anything to do with Jessie's kidnapping.'

Lisa's heart sank to her stomach as Greg and the team headed towards the address of the police officer. If he was working for his brother, it made sense now how she had been found. She closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the sick feeling of worry in her stomach. _Her job had put her daughter in this danger. _This was why she had left. She was worried that something like this might happen, and now it had. 'The other children who went missing, they didn't happen to be children of police officers who worked on the Connerland case, did they?'

Greg guessed that question was coming. 'Yes, they were.'

She sighed heavily. 'Where do we go from here? We know that he's involved somehow, but like you said there wasn't enough evidence for you to get your suspects in Toronto.'

'We keep searching and prodding till we find answers, and that is exactly what we are going to do. We will find her Lisa, we will.'


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

**In today's episode of 'Whumping Our Characters' the main character getting whumped today is Jessie! This entire chapter is from my beloved OC's POV, so strap on your seat-belts, grab your popcorn, sit back and enjoy the roller coaster! Things are about to get ugly! **

**In case anyone else is wondering, no, the guy named Bell is not related to Mrs. Sally Bell in anyway. His last name is purely a coincidence, I didn't even think of it when I used Bell as his last name.**

**Anyway, I hope you are all enjoying this story! Thank you to everyone who took the time to drop a review on this story, your feedback and support is greatly appreciated! Since uploading, this story has +250 views, so I'm happy that even though this is kinda an AU, it still has been accepted by you all.**

**Alright, enough talking! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jessie groaned as she slowly started to become aware of her surroundings, a throbbing pounding in her head like she had never had before. _What happened? What on earth had happened? _The last thing she could remember was being asleep in bed, hearing a noise and then waking to see someone in her room then it all went blank. She opened her eyes, trying to see but everything was dark. Vaguely, she became aware of the rope tied around her wrists and ankles, and a horrible feeling washed over her. Something was wrong, dreadfully wrong.

She tried to move, but the ropes were biting her arms, digging into her skin. She bit her lip, feeling a tug as she tried to do so. Something was in her mouth, something so she couldn't make a noise. Slowly, it began to come to her that she had been gagged. She couldn't do anything, she was bound hand and foot and she couldn't scream for help. Her heart began to pound faster as she came to the realisation that she'd been kidnapped.

She was breathing faster now, her breath coming in short, quick gasps as she tried to remain calm but her mind was racing ahead, and she could feel a panic attack coming on. She forced herself to regulate her breathing, focusing on counting her breaths as she tried calming herself. She knew she needed to remain calm, she needed to remain calm to think and focus. She had to do something, she had to get herself out of this situation somehow.

_If you ever get kidnapped, the best thing to do is stay calm. _She heard Lisa's voice in her mind as she tried to think of what to do. _Don't panic. A calm person is able to think things through better then a person who is panicking. Use your breathing. Focus on what is going on around you._

_Focus on what is around you. Yes, that's it. _She thought as she tried to concentrate on what her senses could detect. The first thing she could feel was a cold, concrete floor. She grimaced. There was no concrete floors around Heartland except for the barn and she'd be able to hear and smell the horses if she was. No, she was somewhere entirely different. She didn't know where she was. Her heart began to pound faster again but she forced herself to stay calm and think, concentrating on what she could feel around her.

She could feel the ropes of course, rough and coarse around her slender wrists and ankles. She tried wriggling her hands again, but the rope didn't budge. She stopped struggling after a moment, instead trying to think it out again. She was lying on her stomach, her hands tied behind her back and her ankles tied together as well. She closed her eyes for a moment, not that she needed to close them to see darkness but because she needed to concentrate. She needed to figure out a way to get herself untied.

Her head was pounding again and so she laid still, trying to think as it throbbed away. She could feel a slight breeze coming from above her, chilling her back as it blew her hair across the back of her neck. _Above? Then that means I'm down somewhere underneath something. _She began to feel another panic attack coming on, being in an enclosed space really didn't help her claustrophobia. It reminded her of being locked for days in a cupboard when she was little, before she'd been reunited with her real mother. _Concentrate on your breathing Jessie. _She heard Lisa's voice in her mind again. _Count your breathing. Deep breathes. Count as you inhale and as you exhale, counting one further as you exhale._

One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. She focused on counting, letting her thoughts dissipate from her mind as she concentrated on her breathing. Slowly, she could feel herself getting calmer, relaxing as she focused on her breathing and not her thoughts.

Her mind clear again, she started to try and think of a solution again. She tried listening for what things she could hear, but everything was dead silent. The silence was deafening, the only sound she could hear was her own breathing. She couldn't hear anyone. She was alone. The thought started to make her panic again, but then she realised that if she couldn't hear anyone, she had been left alone by her captors. It meant that she might have the chance to escape.

Jessie struggled against her bonds again, feeling the rope around her wrists give way a little as she tried moving them. It wasn't enough though for her to get loose she realised after trying it for a little time and gave up. She lay motionless again, trying to think. She needed to get her hands in front of her, she'd have more chance of getting out of the rope if she could get more leverage then having them tied behind her back gave her.

Winching as she used her chest and neck to roll herself onto her side, she brought her legs up to her chest as she tried to get her arms down over them. A little more, a little more. She stretched until she felt like the rope was going to rip her hands off her arms then finally she had gotten her hands out in front of her. Quickly she sat up, trying to get the cloth off her face that was gagging her mouth.

The fabric bit into the sides of her lips as she struggled to get it off and finally she did. She gasped from the exertion of trying to get it off, breathing heavily. Her head was throbbing dreadfully now that she was sitting up and she forced herself to sit still as a wave of dizziness passed over her. There was no way of knowing how long she'd been knocked out for, and she felt like she was going to throw up.

Sitting there for a moment to gain her bearings, she started work on getting the blindfold off her. Again she struggled, but again she managed to get it off. She blinked her eyes as light chased away the darkness and she looked around. The light wasn't strong, but it was better than nothing and as she looked up she could see that it was coming from a door above her. There were stairs too, leading to the door above. _Great, I'm in a basement. _She shuddered, hating the enclosed space. There was nothing she hated more then dark, enclosed spaces. It had been bad enough when she had gotten trapped in the root cellar at Heartland, she had been in a mess for days after it. Now, she was trapped in another basement, but this time her entrapment was done purposely. _Wonderful. Just horsefeathering wonderful._

Looking down at her hands, she quickly set to work with her teeth to untie the knots in the rope. They had tied her pretty good, that was for certain but she had determination and grit that was unparalleled. Slowly, and with much effort she began to work the knots loose. She bit them again, then wriggled her hands. Bite, wriggle, bite, wriggle. The ropes were looser now. It wasn't going to be much longer before she was free.

Finally, she yanked back on the knot and the rope undone. She rubbed her wrists as the bonds holding her fell off, her skin red raw from the rubbing and scratching the harsh rope had left on her. She licked them gently, trying to ease the burning with her saliva. There wasn't much else she could do, she didn't have anything else she could use. She wished for the aloe-vera plant Lisa kept in her garden to treat burns. It certainly would relieve these rope burns if she had any with her.

She caught her breath as she sat still, closing her eyes as she felt dizzy again. She rested till the dizziness had passed then set to work on getting her feet loose. The rope was tight, but it was a lot easier to get undone using her hands and it wasn't long before she was free.

Getting to her feet, she stood leaning against the wall as she felt like she was going to throw up again. She ran her hand over the back of her neck, bringing her fingers down to look at them when she felt something warm and sticky on them. _Blood. _She couldn't tell how bad the wound was, but it hurt like hell and it was bleeding. _What on earth happened?_

She looked around the basement, seeing the graffiti on the wall in the dim light. It made her even more uneasy, seeing the explicit pictures drawn on the wall. She hated graffiti, it reminded her of the house she had lived in when she was little. She looked around at the stairs again and then slowly made her way over to them, a hand on the wall for support.

Carefully and softly she began to climb the stairs, tiptoeing like Lisa had taught her. Her socks patted on the wooden boards, and she was glad she wasn't wearing boots. In the deafening silence it sounded loud enough to wake the dead. She stopped as a board creaked under her, holding her breath, hoping that no one had heard it. A few moments passed and she finally breathed again as she continued onto the next step. She was almost at the top of the stairs now, she could almost reach the trap door.

Quietly, she pushed up on the door and it gave way with a creak. Peering through the crack she had made, she looked around her into the house the door led too. Sunlight was pouring through a hole in the wall where a small window once would have been, and she blinked as the light hurt her eyes. She closed them for a moment, then looked around again carefully before climbing out of the basement. Closing the door carefully behind her, she cautiously got to her feet as she listened for any sounds that would give away that people were there. The house was silent and still.

She looked at the door in front of her, her breathing getting quicker again. She needed to get out, get out and escape before someone came back and found her gone. Quickly tip-toeing over the trash and broken beer bottles on the floor she made her way to the window and cautiously peered out. She looked around the house, trees about fifty meters off in the distance. If she could make it to the trees she could hide and then figure out where to go next, what her next move was to be. She scrunched her eyes shut as another bout of dizziness gripped her and waited till it passed then looked out again. She didn't recognise where she was, couldn't tell where she was. She did know however, it was nowhere near Heartland.

Satisfied that there was no one around, she made her way to the front door and reached for the handle. Turning the knob, the door opened with a creek and a groan as she pushed against it. She quietly and quickly closed it behind her, shivering in her thin T-shirt and jeans she had worn to bed the night before. She hadn't bothered changing before she had gone to sleep, and as she carefully avoided the holes in the floorboards of the porch she was thankful she wasn't wearing her Pj's. Not only were they thinner then the clothes she had on, they were bright pink with fluffy white cats and not the best clothes if you were trying to camouflage yourself against trees.

Reaching the edge of the porch, she jumped off and started to jog over to the forest. Her head throbbed from her movement, her neck ached and her whole body protested to the pace she was setting for herself but she forced herself to keep going. She glanced up at the sky, guessing from where the sun was it was almost eleven in the morning. If that was the case, she had been knocked out for quite some time, and she could be anywhere by now. They could have taken her half-way across Canada in the time she'd been unconscious. She just had to make it to the trees and then she would be safe.

'Hey! Hey! How on earth did she get out?'

A new terror flooded through Jessie as she heard a man's shout and she forced herself to run as fast as she could. Giving everything she had, she pounded her feet into the ground as she ran like she never had run before. Her socks were torn to smithereens by the rocks she was running on, but she didn't care. She forced herself to keep going. She had to, she had to keep going. She had to make it to the trees, she had to get away. She just had to. She couldn't fail herself now. Suddenly, she heard a shot and everything went black as she went down, her head hitting against a large rock as she fell…

* * *

'This it what happens when you try and run away.' She heard a voice say as she felt herself kicked in the ribs by a mans boot as she slowly regained semi-consciousness. She could hear men laughing, lots of men laughing as the boot was laid into her again and again. She felt herself kicked down the stairs by the man, her body lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. 'I guess you thought you could get away from us.'

She tried to open her eyes, tried to see who it was who was beating her but they wouldn't open. She couldn't get them to open, she couldn't move, couldn't do anything. All she could do was lie there, blow after blow rained down upon her already bruised body as the men kicked her across the concrete.

'Alright, that's enough.'

She heard someone shout and the men stopped kicking her as she heard another set of boots walking down the stairs. She tried opening her eyes again, tried to do something, fight back, moan, anything at all but it was like her body wasn't hers anymore. She couldn't do anything, couldn't move a muscle. All she could do was lie there, her body aching with pain as she felt beads of blood dripping down her back. A searing aching was starting to take over the throbbing pain in her head, a burning almost in her back. Slowly, it began to come to her that she'd been shot and yet all she could do was lie there.

'We want her alive long enough for the Boss to arrive.' She heard the man say as she heard him walking closer to her. Suddenly, rough hands were picking her up and placing her in a chair as she felt them tying her to it. 'You know we don't get our pay-check if she isn't alive when the boss gets here. What'd you go shot her for Larry?'

'She was getting away.' Another voice broke through the fogginess of her mind. 'If she had gotten to the trees we would have lost her. I made sure to shoot her where she'd still be able to live for a few hours, and have a slow, pain-full death.'

'I'm sure the boss will love you for that consideration.' The first man growled again. 'You know he has his own plans for her.'

'Well, lets just say its a little of my own revenge on the cop that put me in jail.' He punched the girl in the stomach, then slapped her in the face as he knelt down in front of her. 'Look at me, look at me you piece of crap!'

Jessie could hear him yelling, felt his hands yanking her head back and pushing it into the back of the chair but she couldn't open her eyes. He hit her again, then backed off as she heard more boots approaching. 'Come on, let's leave her. We need to meet the boss at the airport.' A gag was shoved into her mouth as someone else roughly blindfolded her again. She felt someone punch her one last time as her head tipped forward, her chin in her chest as the men left. 'We'll leave that cop a lasting reminder of why you don't mess with the Connerland's.'

Vaguely she could make out the sound of their footsteps receding, then heard the trapdoor slam shut as the men left her alone in the darkness. She tried opening her eyes again, tried to lift her head but the darkness was closing in on her. The pain, the pain in her back and head, it was getting worse, worse as the darkness and the silence closed in on her. Suddenly, her body went limp against the ropes as she lost the fight and succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness…

* * *

**Ok, I will leave it there! I know, I know, mean mean cliff-hanger. *laughs* Don't worry, I'll be back with another chapter in four days. *laughs again* Adios!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! **

**After leaving that last chapter on a cliff-hanger, here is the next chapter! (Also ending on a cliff-hanger lol)**

**Hope you are all enjoying this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lisa sat in the van quietly as she watched Greg and Ed approach the house where Kirk's half-brother lived. _This was her fault, all her fault. _She thought as she looked down at her hands, her eyes watering with tears that threatened to fall. It was her fault, all her fault. Her girl had been kidnapped, and it was because of her. Of the job she had chosen to do. Of the choices she had made. The gang never would have been busted if it wasn't for her. She knew it, the team knew it, the gang knew it and now her daughter was paying the price for it.

'Lisa, you there?'

'Yes, I'm here.' She replied, wiping a single tear from her eyes as she heard Spike's voice over the headset. 'Got anything?'

'The car belongs to a Earl Moore, does that name ring a bell?'

'Earl Moore.' She repeated the name, trying to think if she knew a person named that. 'No, no I don't think so. What else have you got on him?'

'Speeding, drunk and disorderly, possible gang activity.' Spike continued. 'He was arrested about four years ago for smuggling in drugs to a school, but they only gave him six months and then he was released again.'

'Earl Moore.' She repeated it again, desperately trying to connect it with a case she had worked on in Undercover. 'Yes, yes, I do remember an Earl Moore. One of my colleagues busted him in that case. He was working with a gang called the Snake Kings, we brought them down and got Connerland at the same time.' She placed her hand on her forehead as she realised the correlation. 'Connerland and Moore, they were both gang leaders and they both were working with each other.' This was just getting worse and worse, worse than she had imagined. 'Moore must have kidnapped her knowing Connerland was getting released yesterday and thought to bring him a 'Welcome Back To The Gang' present.'

'We have a couple of other possible connections too. A Larry Tonnavan, he was arrested once with Moore for driving under the influence of drugs and a Travis Morranna, also involved in gang activity.'

Lisa slapped her hand on the dash in anger, then quickly closed her eyes and breathed deeply. 'They were all involved in Connerland's gang, and that's why they've been targeting the children of the officers involved in busting their operation. Connerland was getting out, they knew that, and he wants revenge.' She forced herself to stay calm, but all she wanted to do was wring the guys neck who had taken her daughter. 'Any luck on getting a location on her?'

'Not yet Lisa, I'm still working on it. I'll let you know as soon as I find anything else.'

'Okay.' She didn't know what else to say as she sighed, watching Greg and Ed talking to Norman Bell on the stairs of his apartment. He seemed to be getting angry, and as she watched his body language she could read he was hiding something. Greg and Ed tried a little longer, then gave up as he walked back into the house and slammed the door behind him. 'Anything Sarge.'

'He swears he had nothing to do with Jessie's disappearance, or any other the other children.' Greg replied through his headset as he and Ed walked back to the van. 'But I don't believe a word he says. Kiara, keep an eye on any phone conversations going in or out on his phones. We need to know what he's up to.'

'Alright, keeping track of his calls now.' Kiara replied, getting up the man's phone number and caller history. 'Would you like me to keep an eye on Earl Moore, Larry Tonnervan and Travis Morranna as well?'

'Yes, anything that might help us find Jessie. We need to get something on her, a location or anything.'

'We should go talk to them, go see if they're home.' Ed added as he got in the car beside Lisa, noting her expression. 'It wouldn't hurt to pay them a visit.'

'What are they're addresses Kiara?'

'Finding addresses now.' Kiara replied, going through the list. 'Earl Moore lives in Hudson, twelve Elizabeth Crescent, Larry Tonnervan lives in Calgary, seventeen Hannorford Court and Travis Morranna lives at eighteen Sacramento Place. Travis Morranna also owns a car identical to the one identified as belonging to Earl Moore, and has been spotted by a patrol car heading towards Calgary airport.'

'Can you get an officer to go keep an eye on him? We'll go and check out the other address and see if Larry Tonnervan is home.'

'Sending an officer to the airport now.' She replied as she sent out a request for an officer's presence at the airport. 'There is a call going out from Norman Bell's phone. Want me to patch you through to it to listen in?'

'Yes, let's see what he has to say.'

* * *

'The SRU team are here.' Norman glanced out his window at the cars leaving his residence. 'They're onto me.'

'Relax man. You haven't a thing to worry about. They haven't the faintest clue your working for us.' The voice on the other end of the phone replied. 'Just keep doing what your doing. By the time they find the girl, it'll be all over rover for her and we'll have our revenge.'

'Well, your idea about staging the bank robbery to keep the SRU teams here busy didn't work out as well as you planned.' He hissed back. 'This team from Toronto flew in for the case, I heard it from an inside source. They might be on to us mate, I think we just pull out while we're ahead.'

'I spent four years, FOUR YEARS.' The man yelled into his phone. 'In jail and every single day planning my revenge on the woman who put me there. Do you think I'm just going to give up this darn easy? I want her to suffer, I want her to see her daughter suffer. Just because a damn SRU team turns up sniffing around Calgary doesn't mean a thing. They won't find her anywhere around here. Have the other's got the girl detained at our meeting place?'

'Yes, and everything is in order.' Norman replied, slightly on edge. 'But I tell you, they aren't going to give up. If they find out that I was the one who gave the men the names of the officers I'm done for.'

'Your done for if you don't figure out a way to cover your tracks, and especially if I don't get what I want.'

'You'll get what you want. The girl has already been kidnapped and taken to the house. All we're doing is waiting for you to get here.'

'Good.' He smirked. 'Soon Donna Sabine, or Lisa Bartlett as she calls herself now is going to know what real grief is. My plane is landing now. I hope you've got someone there to pick me up.'

'Of course I do. Do you think I'm that stupid to forget that?'

'I won't answer that. Just make sure that they don't catch on to us, or we're really done for.'

* * *

Lisa looked at Greg as they listened to the call, a horrible sinking feeling in her heart. The man hung up, and Kiara disconnected them so they could talk again. 'Where do you think he's got her?'

Greg looked at Lisa as they pulled out onto the highway back towards Hudson. 'Lisa, we are going to find her. Spike, I want details on every address that has ever been associated with the Snake Kings or Connerland or any of them. We have got to start searching. Kiara, I need you to call the airport and find out about any planes landing right now. Sam, Jules, on standby to go to the airport and arrest Kirk Connerland when he lands.'

Kiara quickly got up the flight schedule for the airport, checking it for any planes landing in the next five minutes. 'Sarge, there is nothing landing for another hour.'

'Check Hudson airport then.'

'On it now.' A few clicks later, and she was looking at the flight schedule for the Hudson airport. 'There are no passenger planes landing at Hudson in the next hour, however a request has been cleared for a private plane to land at the airport. That could be our man, and it's landing in three minutes.'

'Spike, I need eyes at that airport.'

'Requesting surveillance footage as we speak.'

Lisa looked at Greg. 'We are never going to get to Hudson in time. He's got an hour on us, and we have no idea where Jessie is.'

'We have footage sir.'

'Good work Spike.' Greg pushed on the accelerator, watching as the speedometer rose. 'Lisa, we are going to find her.'

She didn't reply as Ed placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him, her eyes expressing an unspoken thanks for his presence. Ed nodded. They didn't need words, a look was all the conversation they needed. Suddenly, Kiara's voice crackled over the headsets again.

'Sarge, we have a call from Jessie.'

* * *

**Annnnddddddd, let's leave it there! Sorry this was a shorter chapter, I promise the next is longer! **

**Drop a review, I'd love to know your thoughts! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! **

**We're only four chapters away now from the finish of this story! Strap on your seatbelts and prepare yourselves for the ride! Things are only going to accelerate from here on! *cues Highway To The Danger Zone music* **

**I laughed reading a review from a guest saying it's only going to get worse before it gets better. How did you know? Lol I think it's a given by now that I love turning the danger and raising the stakes to the max! **

**On a more serious note however, I have included a song in this chapter that I found when I was going through a rough patch a few months ago. This song really spoke to me, to my heart and I knew that somehow I had to include it in a story somewhere along the line. The time has now come for that, and so I hope that you all enjoy my including it in this chapter. Bring out the tissue boxes Guest who reviewed on the last chapter that you teared up. This chapter is sure to be a tear jerker! **

**The song is Your Gonna Be Okay, found on YouTube on the channel Bethal Music (if I remember correctly. If you want to listen to it to get a better understanding of the tone of the song and the context of why it's included in this chapter you should be able to find it in a Google search) I LOVE the violin in the song, I play violin so I have been teaching myself how to play it. I sing too, however I haven't figured out yet how to sing and play the violin at the same time. Anyway, it truly is a beautiful song with a lot of meaning. If your a person struggling with something in your life, it's going to be okay. That's the whole tone of the song. **

**Anyway, grab your tissues and strap on your seatbelts! It's show time! (lyrics are in bold) **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Slowly the pain began to tease Jessie back to consciousness and she groaned as she opened her eyes. Everything was black again, her vision obscured by the blindfold. She lifted her head, moaning with pain for the movement aggravated the wound in her back. She could feel her shirt stuck to her back, tearing open the wound again as she moved. She cried out in agony, a muffled cry from the gag in her mouth but a cry nonetheless. Tears streamed from her eyes as she clenched her fists, feeling the ropes tying her wrists to the armrests of the chair. She was trapped, and there was no escape.

She could taste blood in her mouth, her lips bleeding from where the rough cloth had torn them and she tried to get the gag out of her mouth. Every movement was agony, but finally she was able to get it loosened just enough for her to be able to talk. If only someone was around to hear her, but yet, there was no one around. From what she had seen, she was in a house miles from anywhere and far away from any help. This was the end, there was no escaping it.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks, and she began to let it all out. There was no sense holding it in anymore. The pain, the fright, the agony, it was finally too much. She sobbed loudly, breaking down as she started to panic. Her breathing was fast, her heart rate was rising before she realised she was starting to have a panic attack. _Breathe through it Jessie, breathe through it. _She heard Lisa say in her mind, almost as loud as if her mom had been standing right next to her. _You have got to breathe through it. Your going to be okay. _

One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. She counted in her mind, making sure that her exhale lasted longer then her inhale like Lisa had taught her. She closed her eyes, focusing on counting and nothing else. Not the pain, not the darkness, not her fright, just counting from one to four and then one to five. Slowly, slowly, she started to calm down again and as she started to calm she began to realise that the breathing was helping her pain. In focusing on her breathing, she had started to ignore the aching and throbbing of her back. She could still feel it, could feel the wound as her shirt stuck to it, felt the blood dripping down her back but it was her breathing she really focused on.

_Now, Jessie, think. Think honey, think. _It was almost as if Lisa was talking to her, trying to guide her in her mind. _You have got to get out of here. You need to get help. What can you do?_

What can you do? It was almost like Lisa had asked her it verbally, and Jessie couldn't figure if it was her hallucinating and thinking she was hearing things or if her mind was trying to find a way to get her out of the situation she was in. She tried to move her arms and legs again, but there was no way she was getting out of the ropes she had been tied with. Her ankles were tied to the legs of the chair, her arms were tied to the arm rests and they had even put ropes around her chest and stomach to prevent her from getting away. She tugged once more against them, then gave up. It was no use.

'Good evening Jessie, what can I do today?'

Jessie almost jumped as she heard the voice, trying to figure out where it had come from then realised that she was still wearing her smartwatch on her wrist. She had forgotten all about it, and suddenly she began to realize that maybe, just maybe there was a way of getting out of this after all. She hadn't taken the watch off before she had gone to sleep, and as she moved again, she felt her phone brush against her thigh on the inside pocket of her jeans. _Yes! _She remembered now slipping it into her jeans while she had been in bed the night before, thinking that Jack had come up the stairs to check on her before he had gone to bed. She'd forgotten completely that she even had it on her, yet now it was her only way of getting out of the mess she was in.

'Turn my phone on Sara.' She managed to get out, pushing the gag out of her mouth with her tongue. 'Turn my phone on.'

'Turning phone on.' Her pocket vibrated and dinged, letting her know that it had turned on. 'Phone turned on.'

'Go into silent mode.' She commanded, her heart pounding. If someone were to come and hear her talking to the watch, it would be game over, especially if the watch replied to her. A small vibrate confirmed that her watch had gone into silent mode, and also had put her phone on silent mode as well. 'Ring 911.'

* * *

'Put her through Kiara.' Greg asked as he looked at Lisa, Lisa looking at him with concern and relief written on her face. 'Spike, can you locate where her call is coming from?'

'Trying to locate her now.'

'She's on the line Sarge.'

'Jessie, this is Sergeant Greg Parker, I'm with the SRU.' He started as he checked his speed again, Lisa listening anxiously to the call. 'What's happening Jessie?'

Jessie could almost cry with relief as she heard his voice through her phone, _she had managed to ring for help. _'I- I' Her voice broke as she struggled to keep it together. 'I've been kidnapped.'

'I know Jessie, I know. Where are you honey? Do you know where you are?'

'I don't know.' She replied, tears running down her cheeks. 'I don't know. I don't know.'

'Jessie, Jessie.' He could hear in her voice that she was starting to lose it, if they were to have any chance of helping her she had to keep it together. 'Jessie, I know your scared and frightened but we're going to come get you, but you need to help us. Do you have any idea where you are? Are you in a building?'

'I'm in a house.'

'Good, good girl.' He encouraged. 'Your in a house. Do you know anything else?'

'I'm in the basement. I can't get out. They tied me up, I can't get away.' Her voice broke again. 'I'm scared, I don't want to die.'

'I know honey, I know, but you have got to keep it together. Can you see anything that might help identify the building?'

'No, no. I'm blindfolded.' Her back was aching again, she could feel more blood dripping down her skin from the gunshot wound as she tried moving again. 'I- I tried to get away. I tried to make it to the trees, but they saw me.'

Greg glanced back at Lisa as she looked at him, then turned his focus back on the girl. 'Trees, you said trees. Are you near a forest?'

'I think so.' She managed to get out between sobs. 'The house, it's in a clearing. There is graffiti on the walls and there's a window missing out the front of the house.'

'Good girl, good girl. Is there anything else?'

'I don't think so.' She sobbed,her breathing fast and labourd. 'I can't breathe, I can't breathe.'

Lisa looked at Greg, her expression sober and set as she covered her mic with her hand. 'She's having a panic attack, I can hear it in her voice.'

Greg nodded. 'Jessie, Jessie, listen to me. I know your scared, but you need to stay calm. We're going to come find you.' His only reply was the girl sobs coming through the phone. 'Jessie, Jessie, listen to me honey. Breathe, breathe through it.'

'I'm- I'm, t-trying.' Jessie managed to blubber out between gasps. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like the darkness was creeping closer and closer, trapping her in. She couldn't get away, she couldn't escape the darkness closing in on her. Her breaths were short strangled rasps now, gasping for air as she felt like she was being choked. 'I- I c-c-can't.'

'Jessie-'

'Sargent, listen to me.' Lisa interrupted, her hand still over the mic. 'I'm the only one who can get her calmed down. Let me talk to her. She'll listen to me.' She could see that he was hesitating and she continued. 'I won't break down. She needs help. She needs to be calmed down and the only way that is going to happen is if she hears my voice.'

He finally relented with a nod. 'Jessie, honey, there's someone who wants to speak to you, okay?' He nodded for Lisa to start talking to the girl, then changed his headset to the channel that only his team was on. 'Spike, have you got a location on the girl?'

'One more moment.' His fingers flew over the keyboard as he typed furiously then his enter. 'Yes! She's in a house off River Creek Lane, its secluded and far from anyone.' He typed her location into Google Maps, looking for a picture of the house. 'Looks like its abandoned and has been for some time.'

'How do we get to it?'

'Keep following this road, there is a back road to the house in twenty miles. It'll take us right to her location.'

'Right, copy that Sam, Lou?'

'Copied.' The two of them replied in unison.

'Jessie, honey, it's me.' Lisa spoke into the mic, focusing her attention on her daughter and not the proceedings of the team going on around her. 'Honey, you have to listen to me. You need to stay calm.'

Jessie sobbed louder at hearing her voice, completely breaking down as she struggled to breathe. 'M-mom.'

'Hey, hey, its okay honey. I'm here. I'm here.' She soothed, hoping that the girl would start calming down now that she had heard her voice. 'You need to breathe honey, breathe. You need to get yourself calmed down. We're on our way.'

'R-revenge. He, he s-said they w-wanted r-revenge.' The girl whimpered. 'T-they wanted r-revenge o-on y-you.'

'Who does, who does honey?' Lisa prompted, seeing the Sargent motion for her to try and get the information out of the girl. 'Who wants revenge?'

'I-I d-d-don't know.' She stuttered, trying to think of the conversation she had heard, or anything that could help them stop the people who had taken her. 'O-one of them, them, w-was c-called L-Larry. I- I don't k-know anyone e-else's n-name. There, t-there was a-alot of t-them.'

'Its okay Jessie, its okay. It's fine.' She assured her. 'We're coming to get you okay, you just need to hold tight and calm down. Are you hurt?'

Jessie didn't know how to respond to her question. She could hear in her voice that her mom was barely holding it together as it was, and if she said she'd been shot she knew she would lose it. Even though she was only twelve, she could read people and she had known for a long time that this was her greatest nightmare, that someone would target her for revenge. If Lisa knew she was shot- She gritted her teeth. 'I-I'm f-fine.'

'Okay honey, okay. Alright, I need you to calm down now okay sweetie.' Lisa gently encouraged, earning a nod from the Sergeant who was listening to the call at the same time as trying to get to her location. She could hear Jessie was really panicking, and it wasn't helping her any. 'Breathe through it Jessie. I know your scared, but we're coming to get you honey. We're going to get you out of there.'

'H-hurry. P-please.'

Those two words broke Lisa's heart into a thousand pieces. The girl sounded so scared, so terrified, she could only imagine what the girl had already been through since her kidnapping. She closed her eyes, feeling Ed place his hand on her shoulder again as she regained her composure. 'We're coming as fast as we can sweetie, we're going to get you out of there.'

'P-promise?'

'I promise.' She saw Greg looking at her, reminding her that the girl had to be calmed as quickly as possible. 'But you need to help us Jessie. We need you calm sweetheart.' She thought for a moment, trying to think of any other way she could help calm the girl down. 'Do you want me to sing to you?'

'S-sing w-what?'

'Anything Jessie, anything you want.'

Jessie thought for a moment, trying to think of something she wanted to hear. Something to say she was going to be alright, that she was going to make it out. They were coming for her, they were coming to get her. She just had to stay strong. They were going to get her out of this. 'M-mom, c-can you s-sing Y-your Gonna B-be Okay? Y-you sang t-that to me when I-I was l-little.'

'Sure honey.' _You have to pick the hardest song on earth to sing to you right now didn't you darlin? _She thought as she tried to get her thoughts together, trying to remember the lyrics to the song. **I know it's all you've got to just be strong. **The words were right. It was taking everything she had to be strong. She started singing the words, trying to choke back the sobs that threatened to escape. **And it's a fight just to keep it together, together.** Yes, it was true. It was a fight for her to keep it together.

Greg looked at Lisa as she started to sing, he could see she was breaking and this was what he was afraid of. Of Lisa breaking under the strain of what had happened. **I know you think that you are too far gone. **He saw Ed placing his arm around Lisa out of the corner of his eye as he turned his attention back onto the road. **But hope is never lost. **They had to find the girl, they _had to. _

**Hope is never lost. **Ed could hear Lisa breaking in her voice, in every word that she sang yet somehow still managing to hold it together for the girl they had to rescue. Lisa stared blankly at her hands as she continued singing, and he gently squeezed her shoulder as she turned to him. **Hold on, don't let go. **She wasn't singing just for the girl anymore, she needed to hold on, hold onto hope too that they were going to find her.

Jules could hear in Lisa's voice that she was singing not only for the girl, but for herself in the emotion she could hear. Lisa was trying to hold it together for her, **Hold on, don't let go, **but really the song was for both of them. Both of them had to be strong for them to make it through. **Just take one step closer.**

**Put one foot in front of the other. **Spike continued monitoring the girls location as they started closing in the distance, listening to the conversation that Greg was having with Kira as Lisa tried to comfort the girl. **You'll get through this.**

**Just follow the light in the darkness. **Jessie slowly started to calm down hearing Lisa's singing, closing her eyes as she listened to the words Lisa had sung to her so many times when she was little.**You're gonna be ok. ** When she was scared, when she had a nightmare, she'd run to her bed and Lisa would hold her tight, then whisper her the song. **I know your heart is heavy from those nights.** It was like she could almost feel Lisa's arms around her, holding her tight right now. **But just remember that you are a fighter. **She was, she was a fighter. She was trying to hold on, trying to keep it together as she focused on her breathing, letting the soft words Lisa sang to her sinking into her soul. **You never know just what tomorrow holds.**

**And you're stronger than you know. **Wordy didn't know how she was keeping it together, singing her this song when if it had been his girl in Jessie's situation, it really would have broken him. **You're stronger than you know. **Yes, Lisa was stronger then anyone he knew. Strong enough to be trying to comfort her daughter while she was breaking herself.

**Hold on, don't let go. **Sam wondered how on earth he could have been so mean to Lisa as he listened to her words, concentrating on following the van in front of him. **Hold on, don't let go. **When she had taken Jules place on the team when she had been injured those years ago, he had despised her, but hearing her now, it truly made him think of his actions those years ago. Lisa hadn't meant to feel like she was replacing Jules, she was just doing her job. The job she was meant to do. He could still hear in her voice the determination he had seen the first day she had worked with their team. **Just take one step closer, put one foot in front of the other.**

**You'll get through this. **Even though Lou (Lewis Young) hadn't worked too much with Lisa when he'd been on the team, he could tell in her voice how much she loved and cared for her daughter. **Just follow the light in the darkness. **In her voice he could hear as much as she was trying to comfort and calm her girl, she was trying to reassure herself that it was going to be okay. **You're gonna be ok. **That they were going to find and get her out of there before something happened to her.

**Just take one step closer, **Lisa's eyes were watering now as she struggled to keep her voice even. **Put one foot in front of the other. **That was what she needed to do. She needed to keep going, needed to keep it together for Jessie's sake. She couldn't let her know what she was going through. **You'll get through this. **It wasn't just a promise to her, it was a promise to herself as well. She was going to get through this too, and she was going to bring Jessie through even if it was the last thing she did. **Just follow the light in the darkness. **Jessie didn't deserve this, didn't deserve getting kidnapped because a criminal she had gotten behind bars wanted a sick revenge on her. **You're gonna be ok. **It was more then just a lyric, it was a promise and a statement. Jessie was going to be okay.

**And when the night is closing in. **Jessie relaxed, letting her mother's words flood into her soul as she breathed through the panic attack. The night was closing in, the darkness was closing in but they were coming for her. The pain, it was taking over her, taking over her whole body. **Don't give up and don't give in. **_Don't give in, don't give in. _She repeated the words in her mind like a manta. She couldn't give in, she couldn't give up. **This won't last, it's not the end. **It's wasn't the end. They were going to find her. **It's not the end, You're gonna be ok. **She was, she was going to be okay. Her mom was coming to get her, and if her mom was with Sargent Parker, that meant the team were coming for her too.

**When the night is closing in. **She could feel the darkness closing in on her, but she wasn't afraid. **Don't give up and don't give in. **No, she wasn't going to give in. She was going to make it through this. **This won't last, it's not the end. **

**It's not the end. **Lisa repeated, hearing to her relief the girls sobs had lessened. She had managed to get her calmed down, she had managed to do it. **You're gonna be ok. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated Running From A Nightmare yet, a few things have happened in the last couple days that have prevented me from uploading it... So instead, since I already have this chapter in my docs here on I'm uploading this instead... I hope to update my other story tomorrow.. **

**One of the things that has happened recently is our neighbours dog has gone missing from the boarding kennels it was at four days ago and still hasn't been found. I spent most of Saturday putting up posters and looking for him but no luck yet. I don't know how many of you guys reading this are religious, but my neighbours and I would be grateful if you could drop a prayer for him. The dog's name is Darwin and their children are so upset he's gone missing. We're all hoping that he will be found soon, but every day he's still missing is a little less chance of finding him alive.. **

**In answer to a review about when Jack would come back into the story, it's not till the last chapter. Sorry guys. I might change a bit of the next chapter to add him in, but we'll see what happens. I don't think there's really anywhere for him to be till the end, but I'll do some thinking and see what I can do.. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Things are about to heat up... **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jessie breathed deeply, her heart rate back to normal as she finally had calmed down. She breathed deeply again, the words of the song playing over in her head. _Your gonna be ok. _'Mom?'

'I'm here Honey, I'm here.' Lisa answered, regaining her composure. 'I'm here.'

'Thank you.' She sniffled, her blindfold uncomfortably wet with tears. She tried to move again, tried to make the ropes stop digging into her but they didn't give way. She could feel the blood still trickling down her back, pooling in a puddle on the seat. Her vision (even though she had a blindfold on) was going funny as her hearing started to go funny. The pain, the pain was excruciating. The darkness was closing on her again, she was exhausted. She just wanted the pain to end, she just wanted it over. She sniffled again. 'I love you Mom.'

_I love you mom. _'I love you too Honey.' She replied, hearing Jessie's voice getting weaker and weaker. 'You stay with me you hear? We're going to get you out of there. Just hang on Sweetheart. Keep talking to me honey.'

Jessie nodded, breathing deeply through the pain. 'Where are you?'

'We're coming Honey, just hold on. Your going to be alright.' She saw the Sargent motioning for her to keep the girl talking. 'Jessie, do you remember what happened?'

'No, no I don't know.' She stuttered, trying to breath through the throbbing in her head. 'I was asleep in bed, then I saw this guy come in and everything went blank. Then I woke up here and tried to get away but they caught me. Somehow I ended back up in here. I don't remember though, I don't know.'

'Jessie, it's Sargent Parker here again.' Greg interrupted Lisa, taking over the call again. 'Did you hit your head? Do you have a headache?'

Jessie wasn't going to lie to that one. 'Yeah, feels like a thousand tiny jack hammers in my head. I think they hit me with something, I've got a wound on the back of my head.'

'Okay Jessie, just hold on, we'll be there soon.' He switched channels to call for an ambulance. 'We're going to need EMS assistance. Child with possible concussion and head injury-'

'Jessie, can you still hear me?' Lisa asked, taking the call back as Greg organised medical assistance. 'Jess?'

'I hear you mom.' She replied weakly. 'I hear you.'

'I know you want to sleep but we need you to keep talking, okay?'

'Okay.' Jessie paused for a moment, trying to think of something to say. 'What do you want to talk about?'

'Anything, anything at all.'

'Is Dad okay?'

'He's fine honey, he's waiting for you as soon as we get you out of there.'

'And Amy and Mallory?'

'Everyone is safe honey.' She assured her. 'They're all going to be glad to see you.'

'Not as glad as I'll be to see them.' Jessie replied, then tensed up as she heard a car pulling up outside. 'Are you guys here yet?'

'No, not yet Jessie.' A shudder went up her spine. 'Can you hear someone?'

'A car just pulled up outside.'

'Boss, I've got a location on Larry's phone and it's at the house Jessie's at.' Spike interrupted. 'I've got into the surveillance system, one camera still works surprisingly and I'm watching five guys getting out of the car. One of them is Kirk.'

'Jessie-' Greg heard what he said and quickly started thinking of a plan for how they were going to help the girl. 'Jessie, we're coming to you and we'll be there shortly but we need you to stay calm. Now I know your scared, but we are going to come get you out. You just need to help us.'

'Okay.' Her voice shook as she spoke. 'What are we going to do?'

'I'm going to mute my mic so they can't hear me, but we'll still be able to hear what is going on around you. We haven't gone anywhere, we just need to make sure that they don't know we're on our way.'

'Alright.'

'I love you Jessie.' Lisa quickly added before they're mics were muted on the girls channel. 'Stay strong honey, we're coming.'

'I know. I love you too. Tell Jack and everyone I love them.'

'Muting mics now.' Kiara spoke over the headset. 'They won't hear your talking.'

'Okay team.' Greg replied over the headset. 'This is how we're going to do this-'

* * *

Jessie shuddered as she heard a car door slam, hearing the sound of men talking and yelling. _They were back. _She shuddered again, her heart pounding faster as she heard footsteps on the porch then the front door open. _Your going to be okay. Just stay calm honey. We're coming to get you. _Lisa's words repeated in her mind as she heard the trap door get lifted and footsteps on the stairs. _Just stay calm, just stay calm. They're coming to get me. Mom is coming to get me. Stay calm, stay calm. _

'What do we have here?' She heard a man call out teasingly as he walked closer. 'So your the daughter of that damn woman cop. Can't see her here to protect you now.'

_Mom is coming, mom is coming. Just stay calm. _She repeated to herself as the blindfold was yanked off her face, hurting her head more in the process. Her eyes hurt from the light pouring into the basement, looking up to see cold green eyes glaring at her. _Stay calm, stay calm. _

'Cat got your tongue has it?' He asked, slapping her across the face then pulled the gag from her mouth. 'Your mother can't save you from this. She might be able to run, but she'll never be able to hide. I've had four long years to plan my revenge, and what better way to get her then to use you.'

Jessie's check stung from the slap, a rage boiling inside her. _How dare he. _She fumed, forcing herself to focus on her breathing as he slapped her face again. The sound echoed around the basement as the men behind him laughed. She glared at him. _When my mother gets here you had better start praying for someone to save you because she is going to want to kill you. _

'Aren't you going to say anything?' He slapped her again. 'Aren't you going to beg for your life?'

_If I can't say anything nice, I'm not going to say anything at all. _She glared at him and if looks could kill he'd be dead instantaneously. _They're coming, they're coming. _She reminded herself as he got a knife out from his pocket, the sound of it opening resounding around the small basement. _Hurry up guys. _She begged. _Please, please hurry. _

Kirk twisted the knife in his hand, watching the girls reaction. She just sat there, glaring at him. This was no fun if she didn't say anything or do anything. Suddenly he lunged at her, the blade of the knife sitting on her throat. 'Say something!'

Jessie whimpered as she tried to move away from the knife, his yelling pounding her already aching head more. She looked at him, her eyes saying everything he needed to hear. _You get the hell away from me. I am not going to give you the satisfaction of hearing me beg for my life. If your going to kill me, I am going to die with my dignity intact. _

'Say something!' He snarled again, the girl flinching as he pressed the blade to her throat, then he began to laugh. 'I should have known. You and your mother were cut from the same cloth. Neither of you get intimidated, I tried to intimidate her, I tried to warn her to keep away but she didn't listen.' He leaned in down close to the girl. 'But now I have you, and I will bring her to her knees. I am going to make her pay for what she did.'

The only thing worse than his yelling was his laughter. Jessie felt shivers running up her spine as the blade was held at her throat. This man was evil, pure pure evil. She could understand now why Lisa had wanted to get away, get away from all this. It was because of people like him she had to deal with on the job. People as evil as him. She glared at him, swallowing hard. If she wasn't going to make it out of this alive, Lisa would never forgive herself. _Come on guys. _She begged. _Please. Not just for me. _She knew Lisa would never be able to bear the guilt, knowing that her death was at the hands of a guy she had apprehended. _Please. _

'I should have known that wouldn't scare you.' Kirk growled as he took the knife away from her throat and put it back in his pocket. 'I guess the only thing I'm going to get out of this is knowing that your mother won't be able to live with herself once she knows what we've done.'

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see someone videoing the whole thing. _You sick sick morons. _She turned her attention to the man crouching over her, meeting his cold stare with a glare of defiance and courage. _I'm not scared of you. _

'Oh well, I guess your mother can take some comfort knowing that you didn't die a coward.' He took a couple steps back, grabbing the phone off the guy recording the whole thing. 'Is there any last words you want to say to her? We're going to send this to her after we kill you, just so she can see what we've done to you.'

_I already told her that I loved her. I don't need to say anything else to her._ She stared dead into the phone's camera. If she was about to die, she wasn't going to show her fear. She was going to face it bravely. She didn't want Lisa's last memory of her to be her breaking down before they killed her. She was going to face death like a warrior, because that was what she was. _Mom, I love you too much to put you through seeing me break. If I die, I want you to know I wasn't scared. _She was scared, she was terrified but somehow she was managing to hold herself together. _That I faced death bravely. _

'No last words? You pathetic coward.' He handed the phone back Larry, then approached the girl again and punched her in the stomach. The girl gasped as she tried to catch her breath and he laughed as he lifted her head. 'Your going to die, and your going to die alone. Where is she now huh? Where is she?'

_Probably wishing she could kill you through the phone right now. _She panted as she tried to catch her breath and calm her pounding heart. _Your going to be okay, your going to make it through this. _It was like Lisa had spoken to her, she could hear her voice in her mind. _Just hold on, don't let go. We're coming for you. _

'Boss, we might want to hurry up proceedings here.' Another guy spoke up. 'We don't want to be here if the police by some miracle turn up.'

'Oh, my brother took care of that. The SRU teams in Calgary are busy with the bank hold up he initiated the gang to do. We've got plenty of time.'

'I think we should just go now, we've got a drop to do anyway.' He continued. 'Just hurry up is all I'm saying. We can't keep McCarther waiting.'

Kirk rolled his eyes as he grabbed the gag and blindfold and roughly placed them back on the girl. 'You just sit tight, not like you can escape anyway even if you tried.'

_Just get your filthy hands off me. _She thought as he yanked her head back, almost choking as he forced the gag back in her mouth. She could hear the other men laughing as she was hit over and over again, her breath taken away with every punch he gave her. _Just, keep, it, together. _She begged herself as she felt tears running down her cheeks. _Your going to be okay, they're coming. They're coming to get you. _

Finally, the guy stopped hitting her and her body lay limp in the chair, the only thing holding her in it was the ropes she was bound with. She could hear them laughing as their footsteps receded up the stairs and the trap door was slammed shut with a bang. She was alone again. _What was their game by leaving her here? _She lifted her head, resting it against the backrest as her sides heaved from breathing. Tears were running down her cheeks, but she made no sound as she cried. She couldn't even if she tried. The gag was in her mouth so tight she couldn't cry. _You have got to pull it together girl! Pull yourself together! _She heard in her mind as she tried to calm down. _Mom. I need to tell her they're gone. They're going to be so worried after hearing this. _

She could still hear the men's footsteps and shouts above her as they walked on the floorboards covering the basement. Moving her head, more tears flooded down her cheeks from the pain of trying to get the gag out of her mouth. She could still hear them as she worked on getting the gag out of her mouth, every small movement bringing with it a new wave of pain. Finally, she could hear the car start again and the sounds of the men disappeared as the car sped off. 'Mom, mom they're gone.'

'Kiara, put us through to Jessie again.' Greg asked, hearing the girl give the all clear. He glanced at Lisa out the corner of his eye, her face sober and set as she stared at the road ahead. She was on the verge of breaking, he could see it. Now was not the time for it. 'Lisa, get it together. She's okay. We're going to get her.'

'Mute on the call is now off.' Kiara replied, fixing it so that the Sargent and Lisa could speak to the girl.

'Jessie, it's Sargent Parker again.' Greg started, hearing the girl sobbing on the other end of the call. 'You did everything right Honey, we're not far away now. Just hang on, we'll be there in five minutes.'

'O-okay.' Jessie sobbed, finally breaking as she couldn't hold it any longer. 'M-mom?'

'I'm here honey, I'm here.' She blinked back tears and forced her voice to remain steady and calm as she heard her daughter crying on the phone. 'I'm here.'

'Boss, we might have a problem.' Spike spoke over his headset as he saw smoke coming from the house on the surveillance camera. He could only see a small part of the house, as he could only see with one camera, all the others had been totalled. 'There's smoke.'

Lisa looked at Greg as she heard Spike over the headset. He quickly requested the fire brigade on hearing what Spike had said. She could still hear Jessie sobbing and forced herself to think of the girl. 'Jessie, Jessie are you okay?'

'I-I'm fine.' Jessie stuttered, sniffing the air. It was getting hard to breath and she could smell, fuel. 'I c-can smell f-fule a-and s-smoke. T-they set t-the place o-n f-fire.' The smells were getting stronger and stronger. Her head started to swim from the fumes as she tried to cough, her lungs protesting from breathing in the dirty air. 'I-I c-c-can't breathe.'

* * *

**Heating up, get it? *laughs evily* See you all next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys,**

**Only a couple more chapters left of this crossover story! I hope you have all enjoyed this story so far, I had a lot of fun writing it (and putting my characters through hell) and coming up with the story line. Thankyou to everyone who took the time to review, it means a lot to me!**

**Update on our neighbours dog: Not much... We're still hoping someone will find him but the owners are starting to loose hope. Please keep praying! This dog means a lot to them...**

**Anyway, enjoy... And sorry (not sorry) for this chapters cliffhanger ending!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

'We're coming, we're coming Jessie. I'm gonna get you out.' Lisa could hear the girl struggling to breathe as Greg pressed down on the accelerator. 'Just stay calm sweetie, I'm going to get you out.'

Jessie could barely hear Lisa's voice over the roaring of the flames above her, her hearing going foggy as she started to succumb to the effects of the fuel and smoke. 'O-okay.' She replied, coughing and gasping for air. She felt like she was falling, falling into darkness and suddenly she sagged limp in the ropes, overcome by the smoke.

'Jessie?' Lisa's eyes widened as her headset went silent. Her heart skipped a beat, begging for the girl to answer her in her mind. 'Jessie honey, answer me!'

The team could hear the desperation in Lisa's voice as she tried to get her daughter to talk to her. Sam and Jules looked at each other, a silent look that said the words they didn't. In Spike, Lou and Wordy's car, they fell silent hearing Lisa's pleas over their headset. Greg and Ed looked at each other as Lisa tried again to get the girl to respond to her. Ed placed his arm around her again, but she pushed him away, speaking into the mic again.

'Jessie honey, answer me.' Lisa pleaded, desperation evident in her voice. 'Please honey. Answer me.'

'Lisa, she's probably passed out from the fumes.' Greg said gently as he looked for the driveway to the house. 'If she's in the basement she's got a little bit of time.'

'He said he was going to kill her-'

'We've got the fire brigade on the way. They're going to get her out.' The wheels screeched on the tarmac as he almost missed the turnoff, quickly steering the car into the drive. Just above the trees along the drive, he could see the first glimpses of the smoke billowing into the sky. 'They're going to get her out.'

Lisa's eyes widened as they came to the house, Greg stopping the van a safe distance away. The whole house was engulfed in flames. If she waited-

'Lisa!' Greg shouted as the woman leapt from the vehicle, running towards the house. He and Ed jumped out after her, trying to stop her from running into the house. 'Lisa, don't!'

She heard him yelling at her through the headset but she ignored him as she leapt onto the porch. She ran to the door, the metal handle burning her hand as she tried to turn it. She banged against the door in desperation. It was locked, and every second she was in there- She took a step back, then kicked at the door with everything she had. The lock gave way as the door burst open, more smoke billowing out as she coughed and covered her face. She could hear Greg shouting at her, but there was no way she was waiting for the fire brigade. It would be too late.

'Lisa! Lisa no!' Greg shouted as the rest of the team ran up, stopping behind him as Lisa disappeared into the smoke. A silence fell over them watching the flames and the smoke rising to the heavens. It was suicide, running in there. There was no way that she would get out alive.

The smoke stung her eyes and throat as Lisa forced her way into the house. The heat, the flames, it was unbearable. She could hardly see, could hardly breathe as she stumbled through the house. _Jessie, Jessie where are you? _She pleaded in her mind as she coughed and sputtered for air. _Hold on honey, I'm coming. _

Suddenly the ground underneath her gave way and she felt herself falling, falling. She gasped as she hit the ground, stopping against something that had broken her fall. She opened her eyes, the smoke stinging them as she looked around. There were no flames, it was just thick with smoke, so thick she couldn't see, couldn't breath. Crouching on her hands and knees to stay under the smoke, she grabbed her torch from her vest, the light breaking through the smoke. She had to find Jessie, she had too. She flashed the torch around, then, through the smoke, she saw her.

'I-I've f-found h-her.' She coughed, her hand over her mouth and nose. 'I've f-found her.'

The flames were going higher as they reached the roof, the team forced to step back from the heat radiating from the building. Suddenly, their headsets crackled and Lisa's gasping words reached their ears. Greg snapped to life as he heard Lisa's voice over the headset, forcing himself to take the lead. 'Lisa, you have got to get out of there. The roof is going to cave in any minute. You have got to get out.'

'I-I'm n-not l-leaving without h-her.' She hurried over to her, her blood boiling as she saw the girl bound to the chair, her chin in her chest. She grabbed her knife, cutting through the ropes furiously till the girl was free. Jessie slumped forward, Lisa catching her limp body in her arms. 'J-Jessie.'

'Lisa, you have got to get out!' Greg repeated, shouting into the mic. 'The roof is going to give'

'C-coming.' Lisa gasped for air, holding the limp girl against her as she stood up, searching with her flashlight for the stairs. She looked up as she hurried over to them, the flames now licking the floorboards above her. Quickly she began to climb the stairs, gasping for air. She needed to breathe, needed air but every breath she was forced to take was another lung full of smoke. She was starting to see black, could feel herself starting to succumb to the smoke but she stumbled on. It wasn't much further now.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she looked around for the door with her flashlight. There, through a break in the smoke she could see the door. She had to keep going. She was so close. So so close. She couldn't give up now. Stumbling forward, she forced one foot in front of the other as she walked on the burning floorboards. Her boots were starting to melt, her pants were burning her legs from the heat but she kept moving forward. She couldn't stop now.

It was Jules who saw her first, coming through the smoke with the girl in her arms. 'She's got her!' She shouted as she ran forward to meet her, the team right behind her. 'Lisa.'

'J-Jessie.' Lisa gasped as Jules ran to her, and she stumbled off the porch of the house. Jules took the limp girl from her arms as Lisa felt herself start to fall but she didn't hit the ground. Ed and Greg were there, holding her as they helped her away from the fire. They carried her between the two of them, her arms slung over each of their shoulders as they supported her, getting her away from the fire. Finally, they helped her sit down on the grass next to the van as Jules and Sam started looking after the girl. Lisa looked at her daughter lying limp in the grass, tears running down her cheeks as Ed knelt down beside her, holding her in his arms. 'J-Jessie.'

'Ssssh, she's going to be okay.' Ed assured her as the woman struggled to breathe. 'EMS is on their way. She's going to be alright.'

Lisa nodded as Greg hurried back over to her with a first aid kit from the van but she brushed him off as he tried to look after her burns. 'Jessie n-needs help m-more.'

'Lisa, your hands have been badly burnt. Let me help you.'

She shook her head. 'Jessie. Help her. I'm okay.'

'Sarge.' Kiara interrupted, looking at the screen as she relayed the message she had just received. 'An officer is in pursuit of the vehicle involved in the kidnapping and is requesting urgent backup. Shots have been fired, they're heavily armed.'

'Copied that team?'

'Copied.' They replied.

Greg stood up, looking at his team, the responsibility of their job now to catch the people who had kidnapped the girl. 'Jules, stay here with Lisa and Jessie. The rest of us, let's go.'

Lisa inched over closer to her daughter as the rest of the team headed off in pursuit of her kidnappers, Jules still working on the girl. Jessie's face was covered in soot, the gag and blindfold still tied around her. Her burnt hands protested as she forced the knots undone, the girls lips bleeding when she took the gag off her. 'Jessie, Jessie.'

'Lisa, I need you to hold it together.' Jules placed her hand on the older woman's shoulder. 'I need you to help me with her. She's been shot, we need to stop the bleeding.'

'Shot?' Lisa repeated, looking down where Jules was holding her hand over the girls back. The girls shirt was covered with blood, a gaping wound torn through the fabric. 'Oh God.'

'Lisa!' Jules shouted, bringing her to reality. 'Hold this on the wound.' She handed her a pad of gauze. 'I need to check her pulse.'

'Just hold on Jessie, your going to be okay. Your going to be okay.' She said softly as she held the gauze over the wound, looking at the girls bruised face. 'Your a fighter, you can make it through this.'

'Pulse is weak but steady.' Jules placed the girls hand back on the grass. 'Have you got the bleeding to stop?'

Lisa nodded. 'It looks like it's stopped.' She looked down at her girl, stroking the girls soot covered cheek. 'Jessie, I'm so sorry honey. I'm so sorry.'

Jules placed her hand on Lisa's shoulder. 'Its not your fault Lisa.' She said gently, even if Lisa believed it was, it wasn't true. 'You can't blame yourself Lisa.'

The woman just sat stroking the girls cheek as tears swelled in her eyes. Her daughter, _her daughter _was lying on the ground, as limp and lifeless as her first husband had been when she had found him murdered on the floor of their apartment a few months after Jessie had been born. When she had been lied to, saying that her daughter had died after birth, she had her husband to lean on, and then he had been gone. Now, she felt as alone as she did all those years not knowing her daughter was alive. She was all she had left of him. 'Don't you dare die on me, you hear! Your going to pull through, your going to make it. Don't you dare leave me.'

'Lisa-' She gently started, seeing the woman starting to get worked up. 'I know your upset but you need to stay calm. EMS is on its way, there's nothing else we can do.' She looked at the woman's hands, her skin red and blistered with burns. 'You need to let me wash those, they're going to get infected otherwise.'

'Okay.' She finally relented, still caressing the girls cheek with her fingers and she brushed the soot off the girls face. 'But I'm not leaving her.'

'You stay here, I'll go get some water from the van.' Jules got up, patting the womans shoulder gently. 'She's going to be okay Lisa, she's going to be okay.'

_She's going to be okay. _The words played over in her mind as the other woman walked over to the van and disappeared around the otherside. She looked down at the girl, the girls cheek wet with her tears that had fallen on her face. How was Jessie going to be okay? How could Jules say she was going to be okay? Look at her. She looked like she was half-dead already. Her hands shaking, she felt the girls neck gently for a pulse. Closing her eyes, she focused on the weak but steady throb underneath her fingers. She was alive, she had that to be thankful for, but if she didn't get help soon- She glanced at the wound in the girls back. Her shirt was soaked in blood, some dried, some in the process of drying. She had been bleeding for some time, how long had she been shot for? She'd been shot _in the back as she tired to escape from them. _She didn't deserve this, Jessie was so young. She had her whole life ahead of her. No, she mustn't think like that. Jessie was going to make it. She was going to pull through.

'Good afternoon Donna.' A voice from behind her made her spin her head around. 'Its been a while.'


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys...**

**Apologies for not uploading sooner... I've been down sick with tonsillitis and feeling absolutely horrible the last few days (great, great christmas present self) and so this chapter was delayed in getting uploaded...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter folks, the next one will be the last of this little one-shot.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Lisa glared down the barrel of the man's pistol as she got to her feet, her daughter lying motionless on the ground in front of her. She looked at the man, wondering where Jules was, hoping she was okay. She glared at him as it all began to come together. 'Why did you do this to my daughter?'

Kirk laughed, holding the gun on here. 'Because of you, you moron. I warned you to back off, to leave me and my gang alone, but you didn't listen.' He stopped laughing, his tone changing as he glared at her. 'You didn't back off, you should have listened to me. You should have given up.'

'Lisa, what's going on?' Greg asked worriedly as he heard the man speaking with her. 'Jules, come in Jules.'

Lisa heard Greg's voice through her headset, but didn't show Kirk that someone was talking to her. She needed to tell him what was going on, in a way that he wouldn't realize what she was doing. 'Your right Kirk, I don't give up. Why did you go after my daughter? How did you know where I lived?'

'Oh, it's easy when you have inside information.' He looked at her, a smirk crossing his face. 'You cops can be so gullible sometimes. Your highly respected Norman Bell has been running my whole gang for me while I've been in the lock up, he's quite the accomplished drug dealer too. It's so great knowing that he's in the right place to get me out when I get into trouble. He got me out on parole, did you know that? He's the one responsible for giving my gang the names of the people on your team who busted my operation and what better way to get revenge then to go for your children? A mother would do anything to keep her child safe, even running into a burning building.'

'You were watching?'

'The whole thing. Pitty about your friend.' He glanced back over his shoulder at the van. 'She'll have a massive headache when she comes too. Couldn't have her interfering here with us now, could I?'

'What do you want?' She asked through gritted teeth. 'Why are you here?'

'Oh, my buddies left to go lead the rest of your team away so I could watch and record that.' Kirk nodded in the direction of the still burning building. 'I was going to send it to you after, so you could watch Jessie's final moments and not be able to do anything about it. But, you and your stupid team threw a spanner in the works.'

_You sick bar- _She thought, watching his cold eyes as her heart pounded inside her chest. She could only hope that the team were on their way back, she needed back up, and fast. She could read in his body language that he was on edge, and by his movements she could guess that he was on some kind of drugs. Drugs and guns were a lethal mix, and she could see he wasn't thinking straight.

'Suspects apprehended.' Greg reported as the vehicle the kidnappers were in was brought to a screeching stop, thanks to Ed's shooting the wheels. He could hear Lisa's voice, could hear what was going on. She needed help, and fast. 'Spike, Lou, Wordy, you three get these guys under control. Ed, Sam, you and I are going to help Lisa. Lisa, we're coming back. Can you see Jules? Has she been hurt?'

Lisa couldn't answer his question directly, instead focusing on the man in front of her as Greg called in an officer down and asking for back up for the team. She could see him getting edgier and edgier as the minutes ticked by, hoping that she could keep him talking long enough for them to arrive. 'What are you going to do now?'

Kirk smirked at her. 'I'm going to give you a choice. If you love Jessie so dearly that you'd run into a burning building, I'm sure you would do anything to keep her safe.' His evil eyes bored into her. 'Wouldn't you?'

Lisa gulped. 'What are you saying?'

'I want one of you dead today.' He motioned with his gun at the unconscious girl lying on the ground at the woman's feet. 'I kill her, you live. I kill you, she lives. All those years I had time to plan my revenge, and now I shall finally have it.' He took the safety off, his finger on the trigger as he pointed the gun at the girls head. The choice is yours.'

Slowly, slowly, her hand had been inching closer to her pistol the whole time till now she was almost able to touch it. Her heart was pounding as her fingers hovered over the grips. She watched his eyes, watching for any little signs that would show his next move. She couldn't let him kill her daughter as the man started to pull back the trigger. If she could just- She grabbed the gun, bringing it up as fast as she could and firing it just as it came free from her holster. The man fired back at her as he collapsed on the ground, and then lay writhing in his final death throes. His body jerked once more, then lay motionless as blood began to pool underneath his body, his eyes open but staring blankly at the sky.

'Lisa! Lisa! Come in!' Greg commanded, pushing the accelerator further to the floor after hearing the shots. _Answer me for Gods sake Lisa! _'Lisa!'

'I'I-m here. Suspect n-neutralized.' She replied as she placed her gun back in its holster, then touched her side. She drew her fingers away as she felt her vest wet and sticky. It was covered in blood, but she hadn't even felt being shot. 'I t-think he got m-me.' She started to feel lightheaded, she hadn't ever been really good with the sight of blood but her head began to swim at the sight of her blood on her fingertips. She sank to the ground beside the girl, clutching her side as she bled through the hole in her vest. Then, the pain hit. She gasped as she tried to breathe, every breath she took a desperate gasp for air between the pain. She closed her eyes, clutching her side as she struggled to get the vest off so she could stop the bleeding. 'It w-went s- straight thro-ugh my v-vest.' Her voice was breaking with pain as she finally managed to get her vest off and held her hands tight over the wound in her side, then her eyes widened as she saw another wound, the blood dripping down and staining her shirt. 'H-He got m-me m-more then o-once.'

'Lisa, you've got to stay with me you hear.' Greg told her with desperation in his voice. _Where are you Jules? What happened to you? _'We're coming.'

* * *

Slowly, Jules was teased back to consciousness by an ant walking over her fingers. She turned her head to the side, spitting out the dirt in her mouth as she tried to open her eyes. _What on earth happened? _Her vision was funny as she tried to focus her thoughts. She was lying on the ground, and her head was aching terribly.

Forcing her arms underneath herself, she managed to push herself to her knees and then pulled herself up using the van until she was standing. She rested against the van for a moment, touching her head as she tried to figure out what happened. The last thing she remembered was going to get water for Lisa, and then she was waking up lying on the ground.

'Jules, come in!'

Her headset crackled as she heard Greg's voice come over. 'I'm here boss.'

'About time Jules. Where on earth were you?'

'I don't know, I don't remember.' She touched her head again, trying to figure out what happened. 'I think someone hit me over the back of the head. I went to grab some water and then I don't know what happened till I woke up lying on the ground.' She winched, leaning against the van. 'What did I miss?'

'I'll fill you in later. Right now, I need you to get back to Lisa. I think she's been shot.'

Jules face paled as she heard what he said and quickly stumbled around the side of the van. Lisa was lying on her side on the ground next to the girl, and there was a man there too, lying motionless in the grass. She hurried over to them, kneeling down beside Lisa when she saw the man was dead. 'Officer down, gunshot wounds to the chest and abdomen.' She reported as Lisa looked up at her, gasping for every breath. She placed her hand on her shoulder, trying to asses the extent of her injuries. 'Hang on Lisa, stay with me.'

Greg and Ed looked at each other. They didn't need words to express what they were thinking. 'Kiara, we have an officer down. What is the ETA on the EMS?'

'ETA to location five minutes.'

He gripped the steering wheel tighter as he sped back to the house. _Hold on Lisa. Just hold in there. _

Lisa looked up at Jules as the woman held her hands to the gunshot wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. 'J-Jessie?'

'Jessie's okay.' Jules assured her, grabbing more gauze from the first-aid kit next to the girl then holding it over the woman's wounds. 'And your going to be okay too. Just stay with me Lisa. Your going to be okay.'

'Jules, talk to me. How is she?'

'Weak but conscious.' She replied as Lisa looked up at her and she took the headset out of her ear so she couldn't hear the conversation. 'Two gunshot wounds to the abdomen and one to the chest. Her vest stopped some of the blast, but it still managed to penetrate. She's having trouble breathing.' She held the gauze to the wound, blood still seeping through the material as she tried to stop it bleeding. 'Just hold on Lisa, hold on.'

'No-ot g-going anywh-ere.' She managed to get out, her breathing fast and labored as her lungs struggled to get the air they needed. 'C-an't g-get r-rid of m-e that e-asy.'

'Shhh, don't try and talk.' Jules gently reprimanded as she heard the other SRU vehicle turn up and Greg and Ed ran over to her. 'Boss, we need more gauze, anything. We've got to stop the bleeding.' Greg nodded as he ran back to the van to get whatever he could find. She glanced back at Ed. 'Check on the girl. How's she doing?'

Ed knelt down next to her, feeling the girls neck. 'She's holding on, she's weak, but she's holding on.'

'This is what I could find.' Greg exclaimed as he ran back over, bringing the other first aid kit with him. He knelt down beside Lisa as Jules grabbed the gauze out and placed more on the woman's wounds. 'Stay with us Lisa, stay with us.' Lisa nodded slightly, acknowledging that she had heard him. He could see that she was slipping, her eyelids were starting to close as he heard the sound of the ambulance sirens approaching. 'Your going to be okay.'

Jules stepped back as the ambos ran over, standing with Greg and Ed as they worked quickly on stabilizing the two patients. Greg looked at her, handing her his handkerchief so she could wipe the blood off her hands. 'Did you catch them?'

He nodded. 'Lou, Sam and Spike are holding them for the paddy wagon as we speak.' He looked down at her as the ambos placed a mask on Lisa's face to feed her oxygen as they worked on getting her condition stable. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' She replied as another ambulance turned up, and finally the fire brigade too. The fire fighters jumped into action, putting out the rest of the fire as Lisa and Jessie were placed in the ambulance to take them to the hospital. 'I hope they make it.'

* * *

Jack paced the hall of the waiting room anxiously, waiting for any word on his wife and daughter. It was late night now, Lisa and Jessie had been in surgery for nearly four hours already, and still he hadn't heard anything. He sat back down in a chair, resting his head in his hands. _Why? Why did this have to happen? _The day had gone from bad with Jessie being kidnapped to worse with both Lisa and Jessie left fighting for their lives.

He felt like his whole world had come crashing down when he had got the phone call, telling him his wife and step-daughter had been shot and requesting him to come to the hospital. How could things have gone bad so quickly?

He took a deep breath as he ran his hand over his head, leaning back in the chair while taking a glance around the quiet waiting room. Everything was still and silent, the lights off except for the one in the nurses station across from him. It was quiet, lonely. It reminded him of the nights sitting beside Lyndy's bed, just waiting. He had never felt as lonely as he did then, but he felt that lonely now. Lisa was everything to him, his whole world, his whole life. After Lyndy had died, he had thought he'd never love a person again as much as he did her, till Lisa and her daughter had come into his life. They were a part of his heart, a part of the family, a huge part of his life. Both of them meant everything to him. When he had been told that Lisa had been shot, and Jessie was fighting for her life, he'd felt his whole world crashing down. He couldn't bear the thought of losing them, they had been through so much already together. They were a part of him, a part of who he was.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out, glancing at the screen. It was a text from Lou. _How's Lisa and Jessie? _

_Still haven't heard anything. _He texted back, his heart heavy with worry. _I'll text you as soon as I hear anything. I hope that Amy and Mallory are in bed, its quite late._

_They are, it took some time. Scott is here too, he wanted to make sure we were okay._

_That's good. Tell him I said thanks. You should head to bed too, its rather late. I'll let you know when they're out._

_Okay grandpa. Love you._

_Love you too. Night. _He replied, placing the phone back in his pocket as he glanced down the hallway to the operating theater again. _Please Lisa, please be okay. _He thought, then almost felt bad for leaving Jessie out of the equation. _Please be okay too Jessie. You both have got to pull through._

'Mind if I sit here?'

Jack looked around as he heard a whisper behind him and saw the SRU Sargent standing just off to the side. He nodded and the man walked around and took a seat beside him. 'How's your officer?'

'Jules? She's going to be okay. A bit of concussion, but she's going to be fine. They're going to be keeping her here though for a couple days under observation.' Greg looked at Jack. 'How's Lisa and Jessie?'

'Haven't heard.' He replied, looking back up the hallway again. 'They're still in surgery.'

The Sargent nodded sympathetically as he placed his hand on his shoulder. 'They're going to be okay, they're both strong. They'll pull through.'

'They're both stubborn and headstrong, if that's what you mean. Cut from the same cloth those two.' He tried to lighten the mood, but turned serious again. 'Was, was Lisa scared?'

'If she was, she tried not to show it. She ran into that building to get Jessie out without a second thought for her own safety.' He looked at Jack. 'Lisa was one of the best SRU officers I have ever worked with. Her courage, her determination, it was all that kept her from breaking today. I have never seen someone be able to be so focused on a job when one of their own family members was in danger, yet somehow she kept it together and did what she needed to do. We never would have gotten Jessie back alive if it wasn't for her. The way she ran into that building-' He shook his head. 'I tried to stop her, it was suicide, but she didn't care. All she could think of was Jessie and I know that if I were in her shoes and if it were my son trapped in there, I would have done the same thing. She protected her from Connerland, even if it meant she was shot in the process. The bond between a mother and her child, a mother's love, it is unparalleled. There is nothing as strong as that, and it's the bond that will pull them through.'


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! **

**Well, they say that all good things must come to an end and unf that is now true for this story. *starts sobbing huge tears* We are now at the last chapter in this story. I must admit, I'm kinda sad that it's ended, I loved writing it, especially Lisa with the SRU team. I I want to thank each and every one of you for your reviews, I appreciate every single one. I hope you all enjoyed this story, I enjoyed sharing it with you all immensely! **

**This is not the end for my writing however. If you haven't read my other Heartland story 'Running From A Nightmare, I encourage you to. You'll recognise Jessie in it as she is my OC and plays a primary role in the story. As always, it's jam packed with Jisa for all you avid Jisa fans out there! **

**As for another Heartland/Flashpoint crossover, I haven't fully decided whether I will do another one or not... I was going to do one about how Lisa reunited with her daughter but it wouldn't be able to have the Heartland characters in it unless I wrote it as a kind of flashback, Lisa and Jessie telling the story of how they were reunited to the family. Would you guys be interested in that or would you like more updates on my other story? Let me know in the reviews! **

**Anyway, it is with deep sadness that I bring you-**

**THE LAST CHAPTER! *by the way, bring out the tissues***

***song used is called 'Carry You' by Ruelle for the full effect of this chapter I encourage you to look it up on YouTube. It truly is a beautiful song and the most fitting for this ending...***

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Slowly, another hour ticked by as the Sargent sat with Jack, waiting for news on how Lisa and the girl were. The waiting, the not knowing, that was the hardest thing, but that was all they could do. Wait, and pray. Pray that they would pull through.

Jack looked up as he heard footsteps approaching, a doctor coming to them from the surgery ward. He stood up as she approached, almost as if he were in a daze. 'How are they?'

'It's going to be touch and go, for both of them.' Dr. Liz Standish replied solemnly. 'Jessie has severe smoke inhalation damage to her lungs and the gunshot wound she sustained caused her to lose a significant amount of blood. Her condition is stable, however, we have her on a ventilator and we're giving her blood transfusions to replace what she has lost.'

'And Lisa?' He asked, his voice shaking. 'How is she?'

'Her vest stopped some of the impact of the bullets, but they did manage to go through. A bullet shattered one of her ribs, perforating her lung. We've got a chest tube in to help her breath and we're giving her oxygen. She was lucky the two other bullets managed to miss any other major organs, and we were able to get them out without any problem. We've taken care of the burns on her hands and legs, they'll take some time to heal if she wakes up.'

'If?'

'Her condition is critical, Mr. Bartlett. While we are doing the best that we can, there is a possibility that she won't make it. Her lungs were damaged as it was from the smoke and perforation caused by the bullet isn't going to make her recovery an easy one.'

Jack nodded, a numb feeling rushing over him on hearing what her chances were. He could feel Greg's hand on his shoulder, grateful that he wasn't hearing this alone. 'May I go sit with her?'

'Yes, we've got them both in ICU, in the same room.' She replied, knowing how hard the news was for him to hear. 'Room 16.'

'Thank you doctor.'

'We will do everything we can for her.'

'I know you will.' He nodded as the woman touched his shoulder sympathetically on her way past. He turned to Greg, a little shaken by what he had been told. 'I'm going to go stay with them. You should go find a motel or something.'

Greg shook his head. 'No, someone needs to stay here with you. I'm not leaving until there is someone who can come sit with you.'

Jack was going to protest, but thought against it. Yes, it was good that he had someone with him. 'Thank you.'

'I know how much Lisa and Jessie mean to you.' He replied as they walked down to their room. 'They both mean a lot to me as well. Lisa only served with us for a few months, but she always had our backs and we'll always have hers.'

* * *

The morning sunlight shone through the curtains of the window, stirring Jack from his sleep. Three days, it had been three days since Jessie had been kidnapped and Lisa had been shot. He looked over at his wife, lying so still and pale in the bed beside him, tubes and lines connecting her to machines that were keeping her alive. Why? Why did this happen to her? What had she done to deserve being like this? He touched her cheek gently with his hand, waiting, hoping, wondering. Wondering if he'd ever see her gorgeous blue eyes again.

'Dad?'

Jack glanced over at Jessie's voice, seeing her looking at him and he got up and walked over to her. Sitting down beside her bed, he took her hand in his. 'I hope I didn't disturb you.'

'No, no. I've been awake for ages.' She replied, looking back over at her mom. 'How is she?'

'No change honey.'

Jessie sighed, looking down at the blanket covering her. 'I feel so helpless, I want to do something but I can't. Mom, she gave everything for me. I want to do something, help her but there's nothing I can do.'

'Ssssh it's okay honey.' Jack brushed a tear from her cheek as she started to sob, then placed his arms around her in a warm embrace. 'She's going to be okay, she's going to pull through.'

'She should never had went into the fire for me.' She glanced back over at Lisa. 'She should have let me go.'

'You know she would never have done that.' He gently replied, the girl burying her face in his shoulder. 'She loves you too much.'

'I know.' She pulled back, wiping her eyes on the handkerchief that he handed her. 'When I was trapped there, _she sang to me. _I could hear in her voice that she was breaking, but she sang to me. She still sang to me. She helped me stay calm, and even though I was scared I felt _safe _in hearing her voice. What if I never hear it again?'

'You will honey, she's strong. She'll make it.' He assured her but not just her, he was trying to convince himself that she was going to make it. 'She's going to make it.'

* * *

Lisa could hear people coming and going, some staying a short time, others staying longer but there was one person she could feel by her side the whole time. _Jack. _He never left, he was always there, speaking words softly to her that she wanted to reply to but couldn't. It was like she was trapped, trapped in her own mind. She could hear everything going on around her, but yet she couldn't answer, couldn't tell them that she was right there, and she wasn't going anywhere.

She could feel time slipping by, but couldn't make out how much had passed. She tried to figure it out, tried to decipher it in her mind but she couldn't make any sense of her thoughts. _How long had she been lying there? _She could hear the machines faintly in the background, could hear the constant beep of the heart rate monitor that was just driving her insane. She wanted to do something, she wanted to escape the darkness and the fog she was in, but she couldn't. All she could do was lie there, motionless, as Jack held her hand, telling her she was going to be okay.

* * *

Days passed. Lisa laid there, Jack always sitting by her side when he wasn't with Jessie. Jessie was well on the road to recovery, the doctors happy with how her healing was progressing and they were confident that she would make a full recovery. People came and went, some leaving cards and flowers, others leaving a kind word. The SRU team were still in town, waiting for the all clear for Jules to be able to leave the hospital and head back to Toronto. They were waiting too, waiting and hoping for that Lisa was going to be okay. They had caught the other members of the gang that had a hand in Jessie's kidnapping, and Norman Bell was in custody awaiting trial and dismissal from the force. Still, Lisa was blissfully unaware of everything that had happened, still trapped in the darkness she couldn't escape.

Jessie was able to get up and out of bed a little by the time a week had passed, and she took faithful vigil with Jack by Lisa's bedside till he forced her to go rest. She couldn't help but feel that Lisa's condition was her fault. She blamed herself, even though Jack assured her it wasn't on her at all. Lisa would have done what she had regardless, they both knew she would do it all again, just to keep her safe. It hurt, seeing how weak and helpless Lisa was. Lisa had always been so strong, she had always been there for her. Now, Jessie felt more scared and alone then she ever had, even with Jack there with her. It almost seemed to her that she had taken Lisa for granted, almost like she expected her to be with her forever but seeing her in that hospital bed, fighting for her life, it made her realise just how fragile life was.

Jessie looked up at Lisa's face as she sat beside her, holding her hand. She had finally convinced Jack to go home and get some rest, he'd been there the whole week beside Lisa, and her while she had been in a bad way. He needed his rest, she could see it. It looked as if he had grown older the past week, the worry of if Lisa was ever going to recover taking its toll on him.

The quietness of the room was deafening, the only noise being of the machines Lisa was hooked up to and her quiet, steady breathing. Since her kidnapping Jessie hated silence, hated being alone. She wasn't really alone, Lisa was with her, but it was different. In a way, she wasn't really there. The Lisa she knew and loved wasn't really there.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she gently rubbed her mother's hand with her thumb, looking at her still face. Lisa's eyes were closed, she looked so peaceful, so quiet. It was like she was just asleep, but it was the worry that she might never wake up that took away from the beauty of it. She remembered when she was little, when she had woken from a nightmare slipping into Lisa's room and Lisa would hold her tight till she fell asleep again. She remembered she'd lie there, watching her sleep as her arm would be wrapped around her and she knew she was safe in her embrace. Watching her, it took her back. It made her realise just how much she took those times for granted.

Choking back a limp in her throat, she touched the woman's cheek gently, careful not to disturb the mask over her mouth and nose. 'Mom, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but you have got to get better. I need you, Jack needs you. We need you.' She softly whispered, her voice sounding loud in the still quietness of the ICU room. 'You told me to always hold on during the hard times, that everything would turn out in the end, that God always had a greater plan then we ever could imagine. I'm trying to hold on, I'm trying to have hope and I'm trying to believe that this will all turn out, but I'm struggling. I can't hold on any longer. I need you mom, _I need you_.'

Jessie swallowed hard as she paused, Lisa's quiet breathing and the beeping of the machines the only noise disturbing the silence. 'Do you remember the song you used to sing to me when I was little? After you found me? You used to sing it to me when I was scared, and it used to cheer me up and then we'd used to sing it together. You have always been there for me, you always have been. You ran into a burning building to save me when there was no one else to rescue me, I know you'd do anything for me. Doing that, it just proved everything you have ever done for me. _That you love me_. You always have said that a mother's love is the strongest bond on earth, and I know it's true. You have never let me down, and I am not going to let you down now. You sang for me when I was scared and alone, and now, I'm going to sing to you.'

Jessie took a deep breath, looking at her as another tear slid down her face. **I know it hurts, It's hard to breathe sometimes. **She whispered softly as she sang the words Lisa had sung to her so many times. Now, it was her turn to lead her from the darkness into the light. **These nights are long, You've lost the will to fight.**

Lisa could hear the words of the song, could hear Jessie's sweet voice singing softly to her as she felt her holding her hand. She remembered, she remembered singing the song to her when she was little. _**Is anybody out there? Can you lead me to the light?**_ Her mind asked as Jessie paused, like as if the girl were waiting for her to sing the reply. _**Is anybody out there? Tell me it'll all be alright.**_

**You are not alone. **Jessie promised, holding gently onto her hand. **I've been here the whole time singing you a song, ooooh. **It felt so different to be the one promising that she would be there to help and guide her, she had never sung the words before, she had always been the one asking if anyone was out there, she had never been the one to promise her she'd be there for her. **I will carry you. I will carry you. **

**I know you can't remember how to shine. **She wiped her cheek on the back of her hand as she wished with everything she had to see her blue eyes one more time. **Your heart's a bird without the wings to fly.**

_**Is anybody out there? **_Lisa asked, trying to hold onto the words the girl sang as she felt like she was drifting further and further away. _**Can you take this weight of mine? **_She fought to hold on, she could hear Jessie, she could hear her. She had to hold on. She had to fight against the darkness that was trying to take her away. _**Is anybody out there? **_Jesie was there. She could hear her, she could feel her. _**Can you lead me to the light?**_

**You are not alone, I've been here the whole time. **She had been there the whole time. She might not have been able to hold her hand every moment, but she had been there. She had been watching, hoping, praying. **Singing you a song, oooh. **A song she had held in her heart, a song that she had repeated over and over in her mind. **I will carry you. **It was more then just four lines of lyrics, it was a promise. A promise she was going to keep, she was going to be there as long as she needed her. **I will carry you.**

_**You are not alone. **_Lisa replied to the girl in her mind, wishing that she could wake and speak to her, tell her she was going to be okay. She was going to pull through, she was going to fight. She mightn't be able to talk to her, but she was there, she was there with her. _**I've been here the whole time.**_

**You are not alone. **Another tear dripped from Jessie's eye as she sang the lines that Lisa and her would sing together, a promise that they made to each other, to always be there for each other when each other was all they had to hold to. _**I've been here the whole time**_. Lisa replied, slowly fighting the darkness away as she tried to wake. **Singing you a song, oooh. **Jessie almost though it was her imagination when she saw her eyelids flutter momentarily and she squeezed her hand gently. _**I will carry you. **_Lisa could feel the darkness losing its hold on her as Jessie's voice became stronger and clearer. **I will carry you. **No, she hadn't imagined it. Lisa's eyelids fluttered again, she was trying to wake up. _Come one mom, you can do it!_ _**Oooh. **_Almost, almost. She forced her eyes to open again, trying as hard as she could. She could do it, she could escape the darkness that had its hold on her for so long. Just, a little more-

**I will carry you. **Jessie promised as Lisa's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at her as her mother looked at her. '_Mom!'_

Lisa looked at her daughter, Jessie's eyes were watery as her cheeks were wet with tears. _Jessie. _The girl smiled again, bringing her hand to her cheek as she caressed it, holding it against her face. _Oh Jessie darlin._

'Mom.' Jessie whispered again, looking into her blue eyes that she thought she'd never see again. 'Mom, I've missed you so much.'

* * *

'Dad, Mom's awake.' Jessie smiled as she spoke into the phone, looking at the door as she waited for the doctor to finish checking her over. 'She's awake.'

Jack could hardly believe his ears as he heard what the girl was saying. 'Jess-'

'She's awake dad, you better hurry up and get back here.' She could hear him walking, almost running through the house and chuckled as she heard the front door slam. 'Don't you have a heart attack! I can't keep this up, all this waiting and worrying.'

'I am on my way right now.' He turned the key in the ignition, checking behind him as he reversed onto the drive. 'I won't be long.'

'I'll let the rest of the family know.' She could guess that he wasn't going to be wasting any time with phone calls when he could be speaking with his wife. 'I'll see you soon.'

Jessie smiled again as she hung the phone up, then quickly began writing a group text to send to the family that Lisa had come too. _Good news guys, Mom's awake! The doctor is checking her over now, will let you know what **she** says but she's awake! _She clicked send, then placed the phone back on her lap as she glanced back at the door again.

'Jessie, what's going on?' Greg asked as he and Ed walked up to her in the hallway. 'What are you doing out here?'

'Mom's awake, the doc is checking her over.' She replied, wheeling her wheelchair over to meet them. 'I think she's going to be okay.'

'That's wonderful news honey.' Ed smiled as he knelt down in front of her. 'See, I told you that she'd be okay.'

'I know. You did.' She chuckled as she returned the hug he gave her, then looked up at the Sargent. 'Well, now that she's out of the woods, I'm sure she's going to be planning a joke to play back on you all for her little parting gift of cream cheese in her vest.'

'I think we'd be happy for anything she dishes out on us.' He replied, giving the girl a hug too. 'It's been a tough few days.'

'Yeah.' Jessie agreed, nodding. 'I didn't thank you guys for what you did. You helped mom find me. She never would have been able to if it wasn't for you guys.'

'You don't need to thank us. Lisa's part of our team. She always will be even if she isn't part of the force. Teammates stick together.'

'Family.' She corrected. 'Family sticks together, and you guys are family. You guys need to come around more often, I don't want to have to be kidnapped again for you guys to come visit.'

'We don't want you getting kidnapped again either.' Ed replied with certainty. 'It was hard enough this time.'

'No, I guess Jack and Lisa won't get mad at me when I hide my phone again.' She saw Greg raise his eyebrows. 'I guess that was one time breaking the rules was a good thing.'

'Just don't make a habit out of it, alright?' He teased.

'Alright.'

'You can go back in now Jessie.' Liz said as she walked over to her. 'She's asking for you.'

'Is she going to be okay?'

'It's going to take some time, but yes, I expect that she'll make a full recovery.'

'Thank you doctor.'

'Well, what are you waiting for? Don't let me keep you.'

Jessie chuckled as she quickly reversed her wheelchair and wheeled back into the room, Ed and Greg following her. Lisa was propped up on a couple of pillows, the mask off her face now as entered. Lisa smiled as she stopped beside her bed. 'Hey.'

'Hey.' She looked at Jessie as the girl kissed her gently on the cheek. 'Did you miss me?'

'Like you wouldn't believe.' She chuckled, knowing Lisa was trying to lighten the mood with some humor. 'Dad's on his way, he'll be here soon.'

'Bet he was glad for some peace and quiet.'

'I don't think he'll ever complain that you talk too much again.' Jessie brushed Lisa's blonde fringe out of her eyes as her expression and tone changed to a more serious tune. 'I thought we were going to lose you. We all did.'

'I know honey, I know.' She weakly touched the girls face with her fingers, brushing away a tear that slipped down the girls cheek. 'But I'm not going anywhere, your stuck with me for a long time yet.'

'I'm holding you too that.'

Lisa glanced over at Greg and Ed standing behind the girl, motioning for them to come over. 'Is Jules okay? Is everyone okay?'

Greg nodded. 'Jules is okay, she had concussion and her old injury was aggravated a bit so they've been keeping her here under observation. She's going to be fine though, they just wanted to make sure.'

'And you caught the others?'

'They're enjoying the comforts of their jail cell as we speak.' Ed announced proudly. 'We got the people responsible for Jessie's kidnapping and the Toronto police rounded up the others involved in the other cases. Even though it's not going to bring back the other children, at least they are going to face justice.'

'Yeah.' She looked again at her daughter, tears coming to her own eyes. She had been so close, so close to losing her. If they had been only a few minutes longer- She didn't want to think of the outcome. She touched the girls cheek again, scared to think how different everything could have turned out. 'I'm never letting you out of my sight again.'

'And I'm not letting you out of mine.' She teased back. 'So I guess we're stuck with each other.'

'I guess we are.'

'Lis.' Jack exclaimed as he walked into the room, Jessie moving back a little so he could get near his wife. He took her hand in his as he looked into her eyes, his voice crackling with emotion. 'Oh Lisa.'

'Hey.' She replied softly, looking up at him as she smiled. 'I'm okay.'

'Lisa.' He touched her face softly with his calloused hands, then kissed her gently on the lips. Lisa smiled as he pulled away, never breaking eye contact. 'I've missed you.'

'I missed you too.'

'I thought I was going to lose you.' His voice broke again as he kissed her again. 'I love you so so much. I'm so happy you're going to be okay.'

'I love you too.'

'Come on.' Jessie teased with a smile on her face watching them kiss, realising how close it had come to never seeing them together again. 'Get a room.'

'Oh Jessie.' Jack chuckled, placing his arm around her as he held Lisa's hand, the woman smiling at their daughter. They were together again, the three of them, the way it should be. Safe and sound. 'I'm back with my two favorite girls in the whole world.' He kissed her head gently, tossingling her hair as she giggled. 'Just don't ever, ever put me through this again.'

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks! I hope you all enjoyed the story and the happy ending! I may come up with an alternative ending *smiles evily* but I haven't made up my mind yet... If you guys want a sadder ending, let me know! I'd definitely write it if you want it! **


End file.
